To feel once more
by addicted to your punishment
Summary: ATTENTION: My computer is busted I am on a friends right now, but all my writing was on it so I won't be able to update for a little while! I'm so sorry guys I'll have tons written in a note book so when i can fix it I'll post lots!
1. Back alley meetings

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING ALL CHAPTERS MIGHT INCLUDE SEXUAL REFERENCES, MILD TO MODERATE SWEARING. AND DUH VIOLENCE OF ALL KINDS... MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue gripped the handle tightly. She needed to get out of here. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe the walls were beginning to close in on her. She opened the door just as Logan came behind her.

"Hey where ya off to darlin?" His gruff voice came as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Ah'll be back lata sugah, Ah gotta go for a walk." She muttered softly as she walked out the door with out looking back. She rubbed her arms as she went towards the gate to the mansion. She needed to get out of here, to go somewhere. She felt like she was suffocating. Her combat boots clicked loudly as she began to walk faster. Her white gloved hands hid themselves beneath a long sleeved navy blue sweater, the sleeves going past her hands to conceal them away.

She just wanted to feel normal for a little while. She stuffed her hands into her dark blue jeans and sighed as a few of the other mutants glanced in her direction then went back to what they were doing. She couldn't stand it. She watched as a few of the younger kids played tag. She was acutely aware of their hands coming into contact with bare shoulders or arms. It pained her to watch them. She began running towards the gate, the desire to get out growing more intense.

Soon she was running as hard as she could to the gate, fighting the tears that came. She got to the bus stop just as the bus pulled in. She got on and paid her fare then proceeded to the back of the bus. She sat by herself and pulled her legs up into her chest. She put her head down unable to fight the tears that leaked from her eyes. After a few minutes the bus pulled away. She lifted her head and rested it on the bus window. She watched couples walking down the street hand in hand. Her eyes targeted their hands tightly woven together, skin on skin contact. Her heart pained even more.

She was completely alone in a world full of people. She wiped her eyes and sat up straighter as the bus came to a stop. She got up and ignored the stares as she got off the bus. She started walking down random streets intent on finding a coffee shop or something to do. She passed a darkened alley when suddenly her upper arm was grabbed tightly and a gloved hand was slapped over her mouth. She was pulled into the alley unnoticed by other people. The fear of accidentally having this person's skin touch hers scared her so much she forgot to be worried that she was being kidnapped and pulled into a dark alley. The man slammed her up against the alley wall roughly and stepped back a step as more men came from the darkness.

"My, my, what do we have ere' lads? The man said with a slight Scottish accent. Rogue flinched. Her temper was starting to flare.

"Listen mistuh, Ah'm not the person ta be messin with." She said firmly, her green eyes narrowing dangerously on them.

"Such a pretty little lass." He grinned as he reached a gloved hand out to touch her face. Her fists balled tightly, and when he got within distance she swung on him, hard. He stumbled back clenching his jaw tightly. He wiped a bit of blood from his split lip and growled his eyes narrowing on her dangerously.

"Little bitch!" He seethed.

Gambit stood watching people as they passed by, flipping a card between his fingers with practiced ease. He watched people, flipping the card faster until it was almost a blur. He eased himself into the flow of people and began weaving in and out of the general public effortlessly. His hand expertly reached into pockets retrieving wallets with skilled ease. To the untrained eye nothing had happened at all he had simply stuffed his hand into his own pocket. His victims being none the wiser to their loss. He heard voices talking and grinned. _'Potential business'_ He thought inwardly. He climbed onto a fire escape and onto the roof of the building looking down into the alley it was a rather small building but it suited his purpose.

His red eyes were glowing with curiosity as he grew near. He saw a group of men surrounding a lady. _'My my what has the petite gotten herself inta?'_ He thought to himself as he clicked his tongue in disapproval. Now he couldn't let that go on now could he? He was never one to let a lady get hurt. He heard her speak, a southern bell huh? A woman after his own heart. He studied her for a moment. She was taking a defensive stand though she looked slightly nervous. He watched closely to see what would happen. As soon as they made their move he would swoop in and save the day. A grin spread through his lips as he thought of her giving him her undying gratitude. This night was growing more and more interesting by the minute. He watched the girl swing on the guy and chuckled. This girl was one hell of a woman. By the looks of it she could throw a pretty mean right hook.

Rogue's eyes shot open as she made a run for the alley entrance to escape. She nearly made it when a hand shot out wrapping itself firmly into her hair and pulling back. Her head snapped back into an odd angle. She was pulled into a larger man who hooked his arms under hers, rendering her arms useless. The leader walked over and back handed her quickly whipping her head to the side. His hand snaked its way into her hair and gripped it tightly snapping her head back and up. She growled and struggled to get free. The fear of him touching her skin sent a wave of panic over her.

"Don't touch mah skin!" She shouted nervously. She didn't want to expose herself as a mutant. No she was determined to live a normal life. She would get herself out of this with out the help of any of her wretched powers.

Remy stiffened when the girl was hit. Now he was angry. No one should be hitting a lady. He stood straight up, his hand moving to the inside of his coat, gripping his extendable bo staff tightly.

"It best ta be listenin ta the lady." He said firmly, his eyes glowing angrily as he stood above them. He removed his staff and snapped it open. He took out a playing card and charged it, the card starting to glow with a bright pink aura around it. He smirked when all the men's attention turned onto him.

"Y' alright petite?" he asked his voice smooth even though gruff.

Rogue took the moment of distraction and freed one of her arms. She thrust her elbow back hard into the man holding her by the arms' face. This forced the man gripping her hair to hold tighter thus pulling at her hair but she didn't care. She got the great satisfaction of the sound of her elbow connecting with the man's face. Almost instantly she swung her fist forward slamming it into the leader, who still held her by the hair's face. He released her as he dropped to the ground unconscious. Rogue narrowed her eyes on the other men who seemed to be torn between the two mutants.

"Ah'm fine thank ya sugah." She said softly as she stared at the other startled men.

Rogue's shoulders dropped in relief as she stood tall her hand going to her head. She grunted as she tenderly rubbed her burning scalp. She smirked as she leaned against the wall facing him.

"Might want ta run while ya can boys." She smirked as she leaned against the wall facing him.

He let out a laugh as the men scattered in fear. Rogue stood with her hand on her hip as it jutted out to the side.

"Mon a mi, Cherie well done." He applauded her as he uncharged the card and put it away. Rogue smiled, her gloved hand rubbing the spot she had been hit softly, not that it hurt but it was still an odd feeling. Remy came down off the roof and walked forward to look her over for injuries. He went to reach out for her face to get a better look and a look of horror spread through her eyes as she quickly stepped back. She obviously didn't want to be touched. Remy just smiled and backed off a few steps.

"My name be Gambit petite what might I call y'?" He asked his thick Cajun accent filling her ears.

"Mah name is Rogue, it's nice ta meet ya Gambit." She said with a smile.


	2. Breaking and entering

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING ALL CHAPTERS MIGHT INCLUDE SEXUAL REFERENCES, MILD TO MODERATE SWEARING. AND DUH VIOLENCE OF ALL KINDS... MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mon a mi, Cherie well done." He applauded her as he uncharged the card and put it away. Rogue smiled, her gloved hand rubbing the spot she had been hit softly, not that it hurt but it was still an odd feeling. Remy came down off the roof and walked forward to look her over for injuries. He went to reach out for her face to get a better look and a look of horror spread through her eyes as she quickly stepped back. She obviously didn't want to be touched. Remy just smiled and backed off a few steps.

"My name be Gambit petite what might I call y'?" He asked his thick Cajun accent filling her ears.

"Mah name is Rogue, it's nice ta meet ya Gambit." She said with a smile.

Rogue made sure to keep her distance.

"What might y' be doin out this late round here?" He asked with a sly grin.  
"Ah could ask the same of you. Why are ya out this late sugah?" She shot back, almost playfully. She was a real fire cracker all right. She softened for a moment and smiled at him, a sly smile but with a playful edge to it. He did come to her aid and provided a perfect distraction to allow her to get out of the situation after all.  
"Ah just wanted to get out for a bit is all." He said softly. Her soft green eyes followed his movements carefully. She was studying him, sizing him up.  
"And yes sugah, Ah do have _some_ experience. Ah do appreciate ya comin ta help me though." She switched her hips and walked a little closer to him, staying just out of arms reach.  
"Ya live around here sugah? Maybe ya could show me around?" She said with a soft voice. Her southern charm was coming out now. She gently pushed a few of her misplaced long red waves over her shoulder, the distinct white streaks in the front of her hair usually drew attention to her but she had long since gotten used to it.

"De pleasure be all mine petite. Shouldn't be out this late Cherie, especially not in d'es parts." He said with a grin as he replaced his staff in his jacket. He leaned against the wall and watched her curiously. In the dark he couldn't see her features too well.

"Ah assure you sugah, Ah can handle ma'self. What are ya doin out this late?" She questioned back at him as she put her hands on her hip with an attitude and a smirk to match. Remy smirked to himself. He liked this girl's style.

"Business in da area petite." He replied vaguely. With someone vague such as he, a girl can only make assumptions. Could be he a drug dealer? Or worse a pimp? She tried to picture him hustling girls for the money they owed and taking payments for their work. She tried picturing him beating up johns who hurt his girls or didn't pay. This worried her slightly, until she realized her powers. That made anyone forcing her into prostitution or attempting to rape her a bit unlikely…okay damn impossible. Relief flooded her senses for a moment. Then the way he had been before crossed her mind. He had come to her rescue, ready to fight to protect her virtues. The way he seemed to worry for her well being by telling her she shouldn't be out so late. This made the first more likely. She couldn't really picture him as the pimping type. So he had to be a drug dealer. Who else does 'business' so late at night on the streets? She crossed her arms and smirked. The entire time he was watching her with amusement at the hundreds of things he knew must be going through her mind.

But was he dangerous? She was beginning to grow eager to know. The spark and possibility of danger slightly got her going. She would have to admit it. She was an adrenaline junkie.

"Y' aren't from round ere' are ya petite?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No Sugah, Ah live about a half hour away. Ah took a bus down here." She admitted as she blushed. He was just watching her this entire time. His calm nonchalant attitude was drawing her in. She was curious about him. She found herself wanting to know more about him with ever accented word he spoke. His mysterious persona and the fact that he was mutant too drew her in.

"Say sugah how about ya show me around the area now?" She asked with a smile. He moved towards her, sticking to the shadows. A grin played on his lips as he took in her appearance the best he could in such low lighting. Her long wavy red hair was pulled into a messy bun, the streaks of white left hanging down to frame her face. His eyes targeted the streaks of white in her hair and he chuckled. That would definitely draw attention, though he was used to it with his eyes. He slipped on a pair of shades and nodded. He had heard about her. The name, the odd hair, the flirtatious take no shit attitude. She was a mutant, and X man, if memory served him well in which he knew quite well that it did.

"Are you sayin y' want me ta show y' roun' de's parts Cherie?" He asked in mock shock as if he couldn't believe his ears. His accent was driving her wild. She nodded and walked a little closer to him.

"Well sugah ya did come ta mah rescue and ya seem ta be good company. Ah've got no one ta show me around here, so if ya like, Ah would love for ya ta stick around for a little while longer." She said as a coy smile played on her lips. Gambit smiled, happy to oblige her.

"Well den petite what kind of gentleman would I be ta let a lady walk alone out ere'?" He said with a smile as he motioned towards the alley entrance. She started to chuckle as she walked over to him. She was going to do things as close to normal as she could tonight. She would have to go back to the mansion at some point, but for now she would indulge her fantasy of being a normal average girl for as long as she could.

"After you Cherie." He said smoothly. She blushed deeply. He certainly was chivalrous. She always had a secret fantasy that some big strong good looking man with a bad boy persona would come to her rescue some day. He would be gruff and rough around the edges but sweet as a lamb with her. Seems she found that person, too bad she would never have him. Any kind of romantic relationship was out of the question for her.

It was quite obvious she was making a great effort not to physically touch anyone as they passed through the crowded street. She looked rather concentrated.  
"Ah don't mean ta be rude sugah, but can we go somewhere a little less crowded?" She asked shyly. She wasn't used to being around new people. Much less good looking men. This was beginning to bring out her shy side. A side not many people saw of her. She always had to put up a tough act around everyone. It was easier than allowing herself to feel the hurt of being completely alone in a world full of people. She bit her lip softly and sighed, gently holding her arms, seemingly for warmth but it was more of a security thing for her. She seemed to retract into herself when a larger surge of people came though. She managed not to bump into anyone on the way. She was beginning to grow nervous as they got into a more crowded space. She was unsure of her powers and was growing nervous that she would accidentally hurt someone. Gambit noticed her nervous tendencies and thought for a moment. He knew just the place.

Rogue looked at him with slight apprehension. A warehouse? What was he planning.  
"Now sugah ya not tryin anything funny are ya?" She asked as she placed her hand lazily on her hip and gave him a curious glance, jutting her hip to the side.

"Ah, ain't gonna try nothin', Cherie." He held his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Jus' a place less crowded."

She smiled softly, though the slight apprehension was showing in her green eyes. The man though very different kind of reminded her of Logan. His gruff and bad boy appearance slightly drew her more into Gambit. The smile gracing her plump lips grew.  
"Cuz sugah, Ah'll have you know Ah can handle Ma'self." She warned as she stepped closer eying him cautiously. Something about the way he spoke sent a shiver down her spine. He was intriguing to say the least.

Remy laughed slightly at her weariness of him. He held the door open like a gentleman and smiled. She walked past him with a soft smile and looked around in the dark.

"Mon aime, y' is beautiful." He said smoothly as he followed her in.

Rogue couldn't suppress the grin that crept onto her face. She blinked, almost sadly when he called her beautiful, her cheeks flushing instantly. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
"Ya' not so bad lookin ya'self sugah." She chuckled playfully. She inclined her head softly in thanks and walked through the door. She had always wished she could find a guy to sweep her off her feet with his good looks and charm. Someone rough looking who knew how to fight and could still be gentle as a lamb with her. She knew however with her disability that was never going to happen. She was more than happy to indulge in the fantasy for even a moment. To feel like a real girl, the normal girl she wished so desperately to be. She looked around and blinked into the darkness. A slight musty odor assaulted her nose as they moved. Her eyes looked around lazily, since it was much to dark to see anything properly.  
"Are ya sure it's okay to be in here?" She asked as she rubbed her arms nervously. She had never really been alone with a guy before.

Remy smiled at her southern drawl. He liked listening to her talk. Flipping a card from his glove, he drew his kinetic energy making the card glow enough to light part of the warehouse. Seeing the switch, Remy flipped it up. The generator hummed to life as the lights overhead flickered on, the entire place began to light up.

Rogue squinted her eyes slightly as the lights came on.

"If we wasn't den' how could we get in?" He moved over to a stack of crates and sat down comfortably; looking on her face he realized now just how beautifully her hair framed the soft features of her delicate face.

"Ah guess." She smiled at him, blushing even more when she realized he was looking at her. She hesitantly sat down making sure not to get too close that he might bump her.

"Why y' so nervous petite?" Patting on the crate next to him, he motioned for her to sit down.

"Y' seem down, Cherie. What be de' matta'?" Gambit smiled at her. Though this was one tough woman she still seemed nervous and unsure of things.


	3. Tender moments and clock towers

RECAP

"Are ya sure it's okay to be in here?" She asked as she rubbed her arms nervously. She had never really been alone with a guy before.

Remy smiled at her southern drawl. He liked listening to her talk. Flipping a card from his glove, he drew his kinetic energy making the card glow enough to light part of the warehouse. Seeing the switch, Remy flipped it up. The generator hummed to life as the lights overhead flickered on, the entire place began to light up.

Rogue squinted her eyes slightly as the lights came on.

"If we wasn't den' how could we get in?" He moved over to a stack of crates and sat down comfortably; looking on her face he realized now just how beautifully her hair framed the soft features of her delicate face.

"Ah guess." She smiled at him, blushing even more when she realized he was looking at her. She hesitantly sat down making sure not to get too close that he might bump her.

"Why y' so nervous petite?" Patting on the crate next to him, he motioned for her to sit down.

"Y' seem down, Cherie. What be de' matta'?" Gambit smiled at her. Though this was one tough woman she still seemed nervous and unsure of things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well sugah," She began. Unsure as to why she felt the desire to open up to him. She hardly knew him after all.  
"Ah've never actually been alone with a man before. And mah powers..." She hesitated, sadness filling her eyes as she looked away unable to face him as she told him. He might get scared off if he found out about her powers. She hesitated unsure if she should tell him or not.  
"Ah can't touch anyone with out hurtin them or sendin them into a coma. Ah absorb energy through skin to skin contact and Ah can't control it. So Ah make sure to neva touch anyone, evah. Most people are scared ta come near me." She admitted softly, her voice holding back the pain she had so delicately tucked inside of herself and hidden from the world. She nervously rang her gloved hands as they sat in her lap. For some reason Gambit put her at ease enough to talk about it. Damn him and his charming good looks and mysterious persona. Though it felt good to have someone to talk to for once.

Remy leaned forward trying to catch her eyes with his. A small comforting smile on his face, his smooth nature seemed to emanate even when he wasn't talking. 'She ain't neva' been alone wit' anot'er guy, she can't touch no one eit'er.' He thought about her situation for a moment and disregarded any comment he was about to make. The card in his hand was a jack of clubs, slowly he played with it in his fingers.

"Jacks is betta'..." His Cajun accent only seemed to get deeper as his voice got softer. Flicking the card in his hand spinning it, it changed to a queen of hearts.

"But a queen fo' a queen." He said as he put the card out offering it to her. Her eyes widened at the card trick, definitely not something she had seen often. He caught her eye all right. She smiled at him softly. She was glad he wasn't running for the hills. That was a start. She studied his eyes for a moment. The black on red color was growing on her. It seemed odd at first but now she found it endearing. She blushed madly as he handed her the queen of hearts, she held it between her delicate gloved fingers and smiled.

"Thank ya Remy." She said softly. She could listen to him talk all day long.  
Gambit pulled out another card and lit it up in front of her, the glowing was like a light fiery pink that radiated from the card.

"Ah'm able ta' put energy, into de's ere' cah'rds, or anyt'ing for dat matta'." Flicking out to the floor before them a small firework sized explosion popped from the card.

"Ah can make dis as big or small as Ah want."

Her eyes lit up along with the card. She jumped at the explosion and let out a laugh as she realized how jumpy she had been. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. A true laugh for the first time in a long time.  
"Wow that's some power Gambit." She grinned.  
"Ah'd give anything in the world to be able to have a power different than mah own." She said softly a sad smile playing on her face as she swung her legs back and fourth, her hands placed on the crate beside her legs. She looked sideways at him and grinned.  
"So Gambit what do ya do for fun around here?" She said with a hint of curiosity edging its way into her voice.

Remy noticed her jump back and chuckled slightly. She had a very cute personality and that southern drawl just made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Where most people would have looked at her weird for the way her hair looked, it was one of the features that drew him to her. Gambit looked at her with his head tilted slightly, being a thief of the guild made having fun a bit difficult. An idea did come to him though; he would sometimes go on top of the clock tower to watch the sunrise. It was quite late and Gambit figured it was a better answer than, 'not'ing Cherie'. So he turned to look at her, his smile just as sly as it had been before.

"Te' clocktowa' ain't too far from here. We could go 'der, petite." He saw her looking at the card he had given her, it actually made him smile to see her having gone from slightly depressed to smiling somewhat.

"A clock tower?" She questioned slightly, wondering what was so amusing about a clock tower. She smiled and chuckled softly she tucked some of her hair behind her ear and nodded.  
"To the clock tower it is then." She said with a grin, anything would be entertaining so long as the mysterious man with the strangely beautiful eyes was with her. She rose to her feet and waited for him, her hands lazily at her sides.  
"In a while would ya like ta join me for breakfast? Ah'm so hungry Ah could eat a cow!" She laughed softly and winked at him. Being around him lightened her heart. Soon though she would have to return back to the mansion before the X men came looking for her. But for tonight, she would stay up with this handsome stranger. Live life as close to normally as she could, even if it only lasted a little while.

Squeezing his fists together once again the gloves tightened, loosening his hands the gloves fit a bit better, secretly he had slipped a card inside the glove in case he needed in since he had used the last one.

"Why yes, cherie. Food do sound good." Remy did enjoy being around her, it wasn't often he was around people let alone a beautiful girl such as this. Not that it was by choice, or lack of suaveness his work just made him keep a low profile and that meant no people. Remy waved for her to come with him as he made his way to the window and opened it.

"Follow, petite." His voice came softly with a hint of seduction.

She grinned at him, half curious as to why he chose to go out a window. Her heart fluttered as he spoke in a low seductive voice. She wished so badly she was a normal girl. Then she could have a real first kiss, not one that resulted in her boyfriend being in a coma for a week. His eyes on her set her skin on fire, in a good way of course. The nicknames he was using with her ignited a spark inside of her that she didn't know existed. She smiled and came closer to him. She was a little less nervous around him. She smiled at him and climbed out the window. She stood on the fire escape and looked around.  
"Ya certainly take the back routes don't ya sugah?" She grinned, her eyes lighting up as she watched him follow her. She blushed hoping he hadn't been checking out her ass as she went through. She rubbed her arms as she realized it was starting to get a little colder out. She leaned on the railing watching couples go by, hand in hand. Her eyes trained directly onto their skin to skin contact. Her eyes dimmed again as she watched them with a heavy heart.  
"People don't know how lucky they are." She whispered to herself. She wrapped her arms around herself with a sigh.

Remy watched as she climbed through the window, he quickly followed her through it. He was used to take the quick and silent ways as he did quite often.

"Keeps me out te' public eye." Gambit saw the saddened expression cross her face as she looked on at the couples walking the street.

"Dis' be troublin', Cherie?" He asked noting the way she looked longingly at the way they touched.

"Y' be lucky too 'cause lady luck, she always on Remy side." He smiled at her his debonair sowing through once again.  
Rogue smiled sadly at him. She shook her head no.  
"No Gambit, Ah'll never have that." She said softly. Her eyes looked at him with a deep sense on longing and loneliness behind them.  
"Mah powers don't allow me ta ever have skin to skin contact. Ah temporarily steal mutants power and energy and f'ah normal people Ah put them in a coma. Ah'll never know what a kiss feels like, or what it feels like ta be held, or to hold someones hand, Ah'll never be in a relationship or have children." She said softly her voice filled with longing. Her eyes looked back at the couples sadly.  
"Ah'll never have love." She said so quietly it was almost hard to hear. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. Something about him put her at ease.  
"Ya might be lucky Remy but Ah'm not. Wait..Remy?" She questioned looking at him. Had he just given her his real name? She assumed he had. She smiled at him and gently trailed a gloved finger down the side of his face.  
"So ya name is Remy huh?" She tasted his name once more. She found it sweet on her tongue.  
"Ah like it sugah, it's a nice name." She said sweetly.

Gambit smirked at her reaction to stating his name. The only ones who really knew his real name was his brother and the rest of the guild. Feeling the soft cotton of her gloved finger tracing along the side of his face, Remy lifted his hand and took hold of hers placing it against his face.

"Mon amie, even to' y' can't feel skin, at leas' y' can still feel." He let his hand rest on top of hers so she could feel contact on both sides through the gloves. Rogue flinched nervously when he took her hand. She hadn't expected him to do that. Tears bit at her eyes as he pressed her hand to his face. She worked hard at keeping her emotions at bay; her lower lip trembled as she looked at him with admiration. He hadn't flinched away from her or shown any signs of running off for the hills. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came. In one small gesture he had given her more than she could ever show. Her face stiffened as she tried not to let her tears show.

"Like Ah said, lady luck wit' Remy, and y' wit' Remy tonight." Gambit's voice was soft and seductive once again a small smile gracing his statuesque face.

"Well Remy, Ah guess for tonight Ah can pretend." She smiled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She reveled in the feeling of the warmth of his skin soaking through her gloves. She wanted so badly to touch him. To feel what his skin would feel like under her finger tips. She reluctantly pulled her hand back. her other hand still holding the queen of hearts firmly in it's grip. It would forever be her symbol of the kindness and caring nature of the beautifully dangerous stranger she had met on this night. A symbol of hope for her. Even if it only lasted this night.  
"So lead the way swamp rat." She said softly, smiling at him.  
Gambit let go of her hand and gave her a slight smirk, he knew that he had initiated something out of the norm for her. Without saying a word, he motioned her to follow him as he made his way down the street. Not entirely sure how long they were in the warehouse the people in the streets had seemed to die down by quite a large margarine. Turning down a couple of streets the clock tower seemed to come into view, reaching the back of the tower, Remy took a quick look around and slowly made his way inside and up the staircase making sure to help lead Rogue the entire way. Finally reaching the top, the view was miraculous and seemed to go on over the entire city.

Rogue climbed to the top and smiled as she turned around. What she saw shocked her. She had been up high before but never had she seen a sight like this. Her eyes roamed the view, drinking in the sight of the city at night. Being here with Remy made it that much better. She began to wonder what a real date would feel like. She was happy to play along for now. She sat on the edge and dangled her feet over the edge, not fearing falling in the least. Being able to fly held some pluses to it. She smiled happily at Gambit her eyes giving away the happy emotions she was feeling.


	4. Sentinals and stand offs

Rogue climbed to the top and smiled as she turned around. What she saw shocked her. She had been up high before but never had she seen a sight like this. Her eyes roamed the view, drinking in the sight of the city at night. Being here with Remy made it that much better. She began to wonder what a real date would feel like. She was happy to play along for now. She sat on the edge and dangled her feet over the edge, not fearing falling in the least. Being able to fly held some pluses to it. She smiled happily at Gambit her eyes giving away the happy emotions she was feeling.  
"So Remy, What is there to do for fun around here?" She asked softly. Before she could get a reaction a large sentinel came from around the corner its sights set on the two mutants. It scanned over Rogue and Gambits faces and went through the registry. Rogue shot to her feet backing up.  
"What the heck is that thing?" She said with a look of shock playing on her face.  
"That's about the largest robot thing Ah've ever seen!" She gasped as it turned its body more directly at them.  
"Mutant unknown, expendable. Destroy target." its computerized voice said as it raised its massive arm aiming it at them.  
"Expendable? Destroy target? Ah don't like the sound of that Sugah, we best get goin!" Rogue said as she took a quick step closer to Gambit. It's beam fired up. Rogue didn't hesitate. She grabbed gambit and flew off the clock tower just before the beam ripped through it annihilating the spot they had been sitting on. Rogue's eyes widened as the robot followed her with the beam. She dove around as she flew them to safer spot.  
"Well it's sure not friendly now is it?" She said as she carefully set Gambit down. She stood ready, unsure of how to fight the thing.  
Gambit placed his hand in his jacket and pulled out a deck of cards as she landed.

"Flying, petite?" He asked giving her a slight look of shock that came off as nothing more than a sly smirk. Flipping the cards in his hand as if he were a magician was a sight in itself but then the cards began to shift faster.

"Gambit handle dis' now, Cherie." With that he caught five cards fanned out in one hand and held the deck in the other.

"Royal flush beat a joker." Remy stated as the cards lit up brightly and he threw them at the large robot. Large explosions racking the metal of the torso, making the sentinel sway slightly. Taking a quick look at Rogue then back at the robot, Remy took out 20 cards and charge them up as well.

"How 'bout, full house!" He stated throwing the cards at the sentinel.

Rogue shrugged. She shivered at his grin. Now was not the time to be feeling like this. She reminded herself.  
"Not actually a power Ah was born with." She looked slightly regretful but rose up off the ground.  
"Hit em hard Gambit!" She said as she flew at the sentinel's legs. She slammed herself into it, nearly knocking it off balance with the added force of the explosions from Gambits cards. She was exceptionally strong it seemed. The sentinel raised it's massive leg and kicked Rogue away. It slammed into her with great force. She was thrown against a brick wall breaking through to the other side of the building where she hit the pavement painfully and rolled. She lay face down on the pavement nearly unmoving.  
"Rogue!" Iceman yelled as he slid in on an ice slide. He quickly ran to her side turning her over. She groaned and rubbed her sore head.  
"Are you okay Rogue?" He asked worriedly. He looked down into her green eyes then searched her for visible injuries.  
"Iceman?" She asked knowing to use code names. He was in the X men uniform right now after all.  
"What are you doing here?" She groaned and sat up. He didn't have time to answer when the sentinel came towards them. it pulled the same routine with Iceman as it did with Remy and herself. Expendable. He was labeled now. It shot a beam at them, while Iceman's back was turned. Rogue was quicker. She grabbed him under the arms and flew to the side bringing them out of harms way.

Gambit saw her hit the brick wall, the bricks giving in a collapsing. Noticing a trail of ice grace the sky, he saw a boy slide in and grab her. To far away to hear the words exchanged or to see where they went, Remy noticed the sentinel get back to his feet.

"Dis' again?" He asked lazily, as he placed the cards back in the coat and pulled out a small rod. Running at the robot, Gambit flicked his hand and the rod grew into a full length staff. Twirling it around in his fingers it swayed gracefully back and forth. Slamming it into the ground as he had been running towards the robot, Remy was vaulted upwards towards the sentinel's shoulder, placing his hand on the arm, he transferred kinetic energy into the shoulder and released. Jumping backwards onto a building close by, Gambit rolled forward as a large explosion broke through the shoulder and made the gigantic arm fall towards the ground.  
"What is that!" Iceman yelled in astonishment.  
"Well sugah we have no idea." She said as she set him down safely.  
"Who is we?" He asked in confusion. Who could Rogue be with at this time of night?

Looking down he noticed the boy and Rogue on the ground, hopping down onto the fire escape he made his way down.

"Now, what be dis'?"

Rogue smiled when she thought of Remy.  
"This guy, Ah met him earlier." She blushed. Bobby looked around with a hint of irritation flickering across his face. Rogue was blushing madly.  
"His name is Gambit. He's a rea-" She was cut off by Bobby gripping her shoulders almost possessively.  
"Did he hurt you? Rogue I swear if he did I'll freeze him and then shatter him!" Bobby promised. Rogue shook her head no and blushed even deeper.  
"No! He stopped some men from tryin ta hurt me. He's a good guy." Rogue looked over pleased to see Gambit coming towards them. Rogue shook Bobby off and stood up right. She ran to Remy and looked with over scrutinizing any wounds he might have.  
"Ya okay sugah?" She asked softly, concern etched into her voice. Bobby just frowned glaring harshly at the older male. He walked over, puffing his chest out in his X men suit. He placed his arm around Rogue's shoulder, being ever mindful of touching her skin.  
"So I hear you saved Rogue here from some real pricks. I wanted to say thanks, for being there to help out when I couldn't be." Bobby said as he held his hand out for the older man to take. He was trying a bit hard to seem older and more mature. The sentinel, now one arm short came marching towards them, warning sounds going off alerting everyone to it's disability.  
"Destroy targets." it glitched as it stomped over. Rogue annoyed already flew up and began punching it in the head, where she hoped the circuits would run. She must have done something right when she nearly broke the head off from repeatedly hitting it. The sentinel went silent a few sparks coming from the hole in it's face. It ceased movement and fell to the ground with a rather large bang that sent off car alarms for the next 4 blocks.  
"Well then." She said as she landed next to Remy, looking up at him with adoration in her green eyes.  
"Iceman this is Gambit. Gambit this is Iceman, A member of the X men." She introduced the two with a smile. Bobby wasn't too pleased to see her swooning over the new male.  
"Nice to meet you." He said through clenched jaws.,  
Gambit looked on at the man, his bright red eyes starring into the light blue eyes of what she referred to as 'Iceman'. Sensing the boys distaste for him, Remy rolled a playing card between his fingers as the staff he held in his hand retracted. Placing it back inside of his jacket, Remy continued to play with the card in his hand as the newcomer looked on at him. Remy turned his attention to Rogue ignoring the boy and took her gloved hand in his.

"Y' okay, Cheie?" He brought the gloved hand towards his lips and placed a soft kiss on the material. A sly and seductive smile played upon his lips. Rogue's face flushed instantly. She smiled at him.  
"Ah'm fine Gambit, thank ya." She said gently. She bit her lower lip softly, she could barely contain the giddy feeling she had creeping into her chest. Her soft green eyes watched him adoringly. Bobby stifled a cough and rolled his eyes.  
"Rogue the others will want to see you, right away." He added sternly. Rogue tore her eyes off of Remy for a moment and sighed.  
"Yeah, Ah'll be back later tonight." She waved him off slightly.  
"Rogue! Look can I speak to you privately?" Bobby said as he took her upper arm and dragged her back a bit staring into her eyes jealously.  
"Ah have nothing else ta say ta ya Bobby!" She said heatedly as Bobby glanced at Remy.  
"Well I want to explain Rogue!" He said as he started walking off dragging her by the arm. When they were a few feet away, still relatively within hearing distance, Rogue ripped her arm from his and glared daggers at him.

Remy looked the boy over as he seemed to be distraught, the information slightly surprised the Cajun. 'Nev'a been alone wit a boy, don' loo' so.' He quickly dismissed the thought though, his red and black eyes looked from the girl to the boy and back. Had Rogue really just asked him to go with him after the display the boy had put on. 'Must be one o' t'ose girls dat have problems all de time.' Gambit didn't much mind though, being raised on the streets he himself had gone through his own trials, had his own problems. It had only been by sheer luck that Jean-Luc had shown mercy when the Cajun had attempted to pick pocket the patriarch of the thieves guild. The man had taken Remy in and made him a Lebeau, a thief and more than that gave him a chance to survive. Being 'Le Diable Blanc' had it's advantages, once he they had given him that title things seemed to get somewhat easier. That being said, things were still no cake walk for the young Cajun and he had to work just as hard if not harder than most to survive.  
"Ah have nothing ta say ta ya Bobby!"  
"Look Rogue I know you're upset an-"  
"Bobby ya kissed Kitty! Yah supposed to be mah boyfriend and ya go off kissin other girls! Ah can't do this anymore Bobby." Rogue said with a defeated tone. Pain flickered across her face as she stepped back.  
"Look Bobby Ah'm sorry Ah can't give ya what you obviously need. Ah'm sorry Ah can't hold hands or kiss ya. And Ah won't be able ta do it ever. Ah shouldn't have expected ya to be any different than the others. Too afraid ta get too close ta me. Ah'm sorry Ah'm the way Ah am." She said softly. She started to walk away.  
"Rogue it was a mistake!" Bobby yelled back as he stood there looking shocked. It was really over. Rogue walked to Remy and smiled sadly up at him.  
"Come on sugah how about somethin ta eat?" She said softly. Before anything could be said Iceman stormed over pulling Rogue behind him.

"Stay away from Rogue." He demanded sourly. Gambit cocked an eyebrow and began to chuckle.

"y' tink' y' can scare me boy y' be barkin up de wrong tree'" Gambit challenged back.

"Now Ah suggest y' get y' hands off de lady." He said lowly, his red on black eyes glowing fiercly. Iceman's gaze was defiant but he couldn't do anything when Rogue removed herself from his grip and went to stand next to Gambit.

"Ah'm leaving with him Bobby. Go back to the mansion and tell them Ah'm fine Ah'll be home later." She said coolly as she nodded to Gambit.  
Gambit felt for this young girl, life had dealt her a difficult card. Lucky for her, Remy Lebeau was a master at manipulating the cards. Bobby may have had a hard time with not being able to touch the young beautiful girl, Remy was the type that would find a way to sift through the cards to gain a winning hand. It was what he was best at, what he excelled at and this time would be no different.

"Come, Chere. Ah show y' ah goo'nigh'." He would do what he could to make her forget about her 'ailment' and her troubles with the young boy.

Rogue smiled softly. Bobby couldn't do anything but stare in shock. He took off heatedly for a walk.  
"Ah'd like that Remy." She used his name purposely, liking the way it tasted on her tongue.


	5. Ah'd like ta see ya again

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING ALL CHAPTERS MIGHT INCLUDE SEXUAL REFERENCES, MILD TO MODERATE SWEARING. AND DUH VIOLENCE OF ALL KINDS... MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gambit smirked when she said his name, it was interesting to hear it coming from a females lips. The only ones who called him by his real name usually referred to him as Mr. Lebeau out of respect for his adoptive father being the leader of the guild. He realized that despite knowing his real name she hadn't given hers. Remy brushed it off though, he was used to it. If being a thief had taught him anything it was that a real name held more baggage and thus was more dangerous to use.  
"Sorry about that. Ah should have ended that one a while back. He never wanted to spend alone time with me. It was always 'Kitty wants ta come' or 'lets see if kitty and the others want ta go too!' never got ta spend alone time with mah own boyfriend. Should have seen it before he wasn't just bein friendly he was scared ta be alone with me." She mimicked Bobby's voice with disgust. She shook her head and put the thoughts out of her mind. She was here now, with a handsome, strong mutant who wanted to be around her as well. Even knowing about her powers. She smiled.  
"So Gambit, ya ever hear of the X men?" She asked casually as they walked. They came across a small pastry shop and rogue grinned.

Remy had to look at her twice when she mentioned the other, What others had she meant? Mentioning the x-men made the Cajun tilt his head. Everyone in the states had heard of the x-men one way or another. They were either hated or loved depending on who was talking about them and what they were talking about. Was that what she meant by the others? The Cajun was usually a very good judge of not only character, but he also was very good at reading people and their words. 'De x men, maybe de boy an' dis gil be from dem.'  
"Let's go in here sugah, Ah have a cravin for somethin sweet!" she said happily. She took his hand in her gloved one and nearly pulled him into the shop with excitement. People gave them odd looks as they walked on but she ignored them. She walked up to the counter and smiled brightly to the cashier.  
"Can Ah have a blueberry scone gal." She said sweetly. The cashier gave her a cross look and snapped her gum loudly.  
"Mutants aint' welcome here." She said coldly. Rogue clenched her fists tightly.  
"Ya'll better work on ya hospitality. Ah haven't done anything ta you gal, Ah just want a blueberry scone." Rogue threw her money on the counter crossly, giving the woman a hard glare. The woman rolled her eyes and grabbed a blueberry scone and threw it in a bag, placing it on the counter roughly.  
"Now go on get. Don't come back here." She said with a glare.

Walking into the shop with her at his side, Remy watched the attitude that the clerk had displayed. Usually being the type to brush things off easily, it was easier to blend in than to stand out. The blazing red eyes focused on the woman, that alone was usually enough to instill fear into most. Gambit put his hand on the young girls clothed shoulder and leaned to the side, the motion making him seem much more presentable as a higher status.

"I t'ink de lady des'uhv bet'a."

Rogue grabbed the scone and walked out with Gambit. She wasn't in the mood to deal with ignorant people. Her mind began to settle on Gambit. The way he stood, the way he smelled. Even with his bad boy persona and the thought of him being a drug dealer, she still wanted to be around him. He held a certain charm to him that she found hard to resist. He probably had made many girls feel this way before but none of that mattered. She liked feeling like a normal girl for once.  
"Ya know it amazes me the nerve of some people!" She said not noticing the way Gambit spoke to the woman. She got outside and took out the slightly smooshed scone.  
"Ya want some of this?" She asked softly offering him a piece. The Cajun took a slight bit of the scone and placed it into his mouth. She walked next to him, the pastry shop incident already forgotten. She smiled brightly at him and took a piece of it herself taking a small bite.  
"You know ya should come back to the school with me. Ah just know Xavier will let ya stay with us. You could be a good asset to the X men." She stated slowly. She was nervous about asking him. She didn't want this night to be the only she spent with him. He treated her like a normal girl, not like someone who was diseased. She nervously shifted and looked up at him.  
"Besides swamp rat, Ah could get used ta havin ya around." She threw in a playful teasing name to advert his attention somewhat away from her shy request. She flushed in the face, giving away her embarrassment.

When she asked him to come with her, the red on black eyes looked into her soft green eyes, it was as if he could see her thoughts. Gambit's tone was soft to her while still holding the smooth manner he elated so well.

"De x men? Ah don' t'ink dat life be fo' me." The only life Remy had ever had was being a thief, it was what he was good at, what he excelled at.

"Ah don' fit in wit' dere kin'." He wanted to spend more than just tonight with her but the x-men weren't like Gambit, he didn't fit their mold. Rogue may have accepted him but the stories that had traveled through out the city told of Cyclops and Wolverine.

Cyclops definitely wouldn't accept him, he was too good. Unwilling to accept anything that did not fit his mold, though Charles was the man assembled the X-men it was Cyclops team. Anything that had to do with breaking the law, even to survive was considered wrong in his eyes. Cyclops wouldn't accept anything akin to what Gambit resembled. Wolverine, well wolverine was a bit more like himself. Wolverine was more willing to bend the rules when push came to shove, he was still not very friendly to Gambit's kind. Those were the only two X-men he had heard of and it was all he needed to know. They were the sworn enemies of the thief and assassin guilds, Remy couldn't do that to Jean-Luc after everything the man had done for him.

Gambit's eyes still trained themselves on hers, his lips were curved at the end. His hand rose to her face, placing his gloved palm on her cheek, he was very careful to keep his fingers from her skin.

"T'ough Ah woul'n' min' seein' y' ah'gain." His lips were thinned out as he spoke, he words were soft so she wouldn't take it as though he were blowing her off. He enjoyed her company and Remy did want to see her again. Rarely did the Cajun ever let his guard down, but for her he wouldn't mind.

Rogue's face fell slightly at his mention of not fitting in.  
"Ah know the feelin sugah. Can't quite be like the others want ya ta be." She said softly. Her soft green eyes studied his face. She took in the rugged jaw line and way his lips were formed, near perfection. She took in the eyes she was beginning of growing fond of seeing. They were memorizing, so deep it was like they never ended. Red on black something she sure could stare at for a long time. She flinches as he touched her, not used to someone daring to be this close to her.  
She blinked, her face flushing instantly as he mentioned wanting to see her again.  
"Ya really mean it Remy?" She whispered, half shocked that he wanted to see her again. She had half expected him to finish the night off and never speak to her again. Some people were like that, just bein polite until they saw a chance to leave and never come back. A grin quickly spread over her lips. She jumped up and hugged him, making sure to keep her skin away from his. Her head was down more on his chest than anything. She chuckled and pulled back, placing her gloved hand over his lips and then kissing the back of her hand.

It was the only way she could kiss someone. She let go and covered her mouth, blushing furiously.

Gambit's sly smile crept upon his structured face, his left eye raising slightly. Taking in the sight of the blushing form of beauty in front of him, he crossed his right hand over his chest as his fingers wrapped around the duster over his shoulders grabbing his left bicep. '_Dis Ah coul' geh use' to'_ He thought to himself, his posture leaning slightly to his right.  
"Oh Ah'm sorry, that was rude of me." She swallowed hard and tried to ignore the flustered feeling her drove deep into her body. She nervously shifted in place and smiled.

"Dere be no nee' ta apologize, Cherie." His grip on her hand was soft yet firm, his finger softly glided back and forth across the length of her index finger.

"O' course dis be somet'ing ah woul' like ta do again." He could see the embarrassment of not being able to tell his reaction from the improvised 'kiss'. The corners of the Cajun's lips crept upwards again, the slight stubble on his face accenting the mysterious and dangerous persona he played so very well.

"Ah would love ta see ya again as well Remy." She bit her lips and smiled. She wasn't usually this flustered around men, it was something he did to her.  
The Cajun thief took the young girls hand in his own, his red eyes heightened intensely by the way the light reflected against the surrounding black.

"If y' eva' nee' me, y' know wheh' ta fin' me, petite." He grinned.

"Well in that case, Ah'll be sure ta come around a lot more often." She said smoothly, her voice not shaking with the bubbling excitement she felt. She was glad she wasn't a babbling fool at the moment, though her insides felt like they were going crazy. Letting go of her hand and bringing his own gloved hand to his defined chin the fingerless biker gloves allowing his bare fingers to touch the skin, he leaned in slightly as if were going to share a secret with her.

"Oh an' ma cherie'...Uhm do..."

Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in. Her soft green eyes stared intently into his.  
"Yeah sugah what is it?" She spoke softly, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat. At the moment she was glad she couldn't touch, otherwise if he brushed up against her he might just be able to feel the way her heart was beating so quickly she feared it would explode. She wasn't this nervous around people usually, something about him brought out the weak, nervous side of her. The side all normal girls had around tall attractive men who were showing them this kind of attention.

Gambit looked into her green eyes, the smirk on his face fell into a more serious look. Since he had been young, everyone shied from him. The people around the young Cajun, even the ones that did speak to him. They seemed either scared of him or they thought him a freak. His bright red eyes, filled with a flame so bright. The black that surrounded glinting with the way the light reflected. People were scared of things they didn't understand and his eyes were just that. They were the reason he was rejected, seen as a freak. Being a loner came easy and being a thief just followed. Remy was used to never being around people, being a part of society and being in society were two very different things. The Cajun was nothing more than the latter. Jean-Luc was the first person to even show the slightest bit of compassion, but now even he was gone.

As much as Remy would have liked to brush off his encounter with this young southern bell, he couldn't deny he enjoyed having someone to talk to, someone he could spend more than a few minutes in front of without them rejecting him. Gambit tilted his head to the side, his eyes still locked on hers. His hands by his sides, ever so slightly moving with every breath.

"Do y' t'ink Ah be seein' y' again soon?" His voice though deep and soothing, was a bit shaky and unsure. He didn't want this night to end, he knew it had to though. The good things always did, but they were always worth the wait. Rogue's face flushed hotly. She smiled widely as he told her he would like to see her again. When he took her hand in his she blushed even more, not thinking it was possible. She stared into his eyes and sighed dreamily. His eyes drew her in like no other.  
She was glad he told her there was no reason to apologize she was happy he was not rejecting her. He didn't even seem nervous about bein close to her even knowing about her powers, and the danger they posed to him.

Rogue broke into a wide smile.  
"Ah'd like that swam rat." She teased, her eyes filled with adoration. She couldn't believe how happy she felt right now. He had given her a reason to want to keep going. Something to look forward to rather than frown at. No human contact had made her a very lonely person. She kept up the happy act in front of everyone else, and truth be told she was growing exhausted.

She leaned against the railing, resting her elbows against the cold metal. She was about to open her mouth to say something when someone below them spoke first.  
"Well now who do we have er'?" A strangely accented man spoke. Rogue casually turned around and sighed.  
"Look mist'uh we don't want any trouble, But Ah'll gladly take ya on if ya don't beat it. Just be on ya wa-." She said lowly. In a flash the man raised a gun and fired cutting off her sentence. She stood there in shock as a dull numbing pain shot through her neck. Her hand went lamely to what she assumed was the cause of the irritation. Her fingers numbly felt around her neck stopping when she hit an object sticking out. The man began to fire more shots attempting to get the both of them.


	6. Nightmares you can't wake up from

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING ALL CHAPTERS MIGHT INCLUDE SEXUAL REFERENCES, MILD TO MODERATE SWEARING. AND DUH VIOLENCE OF ALL KINDS... MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look sugah we don't want any trouble, But Ah'll gladly take ya on if ya don't beat it. Just be on ya wa-." She said lowly. In a flash the man raised a gun and fired cutting off her sentence. She stood there in shock as a dull numbing pain shot through her neck. Her hand went lamely to what she assumed was the cause of the irritation. Her fingers numbly felt around her neck stopping when she hit an object sticking out. The man began to fire more shots attempting to get the both of them.

The numb feeling was spreading fast. Her hands were cold and tingling her head fuzzy. Her green eyes lay open in shock as she turned around and her knees gave out. She collapsed on the floor the cold numbness taking over her entire body. Her eyes darted around in panic as she tried to move. She couldn't think straight and her vision was beginning to grow dark. In a last attempt her eyes fell on Gambit, urging him with her eyes to get out of there. She would feel better if he had managed to escape. Her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head and she finally passed out, the medicine doing it's job. What ever happened to invulnerability? Just her luck that a new weapon was being produced to suppress mutant powers.

Smirking, Gambit listened as she was about to speak. Hearing a man's voice cut her off before she could speak caused Remy to look down. When he looked up, his eyes met her's as hers began to fade to a blank stare. Catching her as she fell before she hit the ground, he noticed the next few syringe looking devices come flying towards them. Diving into the street with Rogue still in his arms, Gambit in the process charged a playing card and flung it in the man's direction. A large explosion shaking the area. The explosion had seemed to eliminated the man from the equation. Holding her in his arms, he hadn't realized his fingers were touching her soft face.

Kneeling with Rouge in his arms, Gambit looked down at her worried. Brushing the white strand of hair from her face, his hand moved to her neck his fingers wrapping around the syringe looking device. Gently pulling it from her neck, he noticed a droplet of blood trail down her neck. Using his thumb to wipe the blood from her neck, the Cajun only then realized the abilities she had mentioned weren't taking effect. _"Your dead now, you thief!"_

Looking up at where he had thrown the card, the man was quickly approaching Remy. Gently setting Rogue on the ground, he didn't have time to react before a boot connected with the side of his face. Having been thrown to the ground from the force, Gambit dazed, tried to get up. The man thrust the heel of his boot into the side of Remy's face once again. Trying for a third time though, the Cajun grabbed the man's foot and flipped him before thrusting his own steel boot into his side. Quickly taking out his bo staff, Remy slammed it across his face before returning back to Rogue. Checking on her, the man fired at Remy once again missing by mere inches. Grabbing her up in his arms once more, he made a break for it and ran. A sharp pain hit in the Cajun's back followed by a few more. Trying to keep his balance while holding Rogue, Gambit stumbled and hit the ground, his vision failing him and his mind temporarily shutting down.

Rogue's head pounded furiously. She was moving, that much she could tell. Two pairs of painfully firm grips on her arms told her she was being dragged. The grips felt odd to her, though painful, they were warm. Her eyes slowly forced themselves open in just the slightest. She looked to the left and what she saw forced her eyes wide open. Two men were dragging her, their hands directly on her skin. At some point her shirt had been torn to shreds. The sleeves gone, the front torn open, exposing her black lace bra and the milky soft skin of her cleavage and stomach. She began to panic, not fully registering that they weren't hurting or near death.  
"Don't touch mah skin!" She managed to yell with a dry raspy voice. The men just smiled cruelly down at her.

"Don't worry sweet thing, we'll be touching more than that later." The joked. Rogue's face paled.  
If they knew about her powers they wouldn't be making jokes about raping her quite so easily. But why weren't her powers kicking in? She couldn't comprehend what was going on.  
"What's going on?" She mumbled feebly.  
"With your powers gone for the time bein darlin', you're all ours." Of course her first real human touch in nearly half her life time and it's unwelcome. Just her luck. They dragged her into a cell and she was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. She struggled to sit up. Her eyes darted around and she spotted Gambit propped up against the wall across the cell.  
"Oh mah god Gambit!" She choked out as she focused on his unmoving body. She went to crawl to him when the two men advanced on her grabbing her ankle pulling her back. Panic rose up in her. For the first time since her powers had developed she was weak, vulnerable, defenseless. The two men struggled to pin her down. She could still punch, her powers hadn't much to do with that fact.

"No stop it get off!" She yelled as her voice hitched in fear. This was the first time she could remember the possibility of rape being a factor. The had managed to pin her down. With out the extra strength she found fighting to be a bit harder than she remembered. Her eyes welled with tears.  
"That's the point darlin!" The man chuckled as his fingers bit painfully into her now bare legs. Dark purple spots were beginning to form under their wandering hands. One of them had her arms pinned above her head, forcing her to squirm.  
"No!" She screamed out. The man by her legs got fed up with her mouth and punched her hard in the jaw, splitting her lip. Her head thrust to the side as her face exploded in pain. She went into shock, not having felt this much pain in a long time. She stopped moving tears pouring down her face. The man leaned forward licking up the side of her face.  
"That's right sweetness, just relax." He cooed. Suddenly a guard appeared at the front of the cell laughing.  
"A squirmer huh?" He chuckled.  
"Yeah man she's a real bitch. Pretty little thing though. You want in on this?" He motioned towards Rogue. How could they talk about her like she was an object. She was a person damn it.

"No, but the boss wants to see you both now. So save it for another time." Both men grumbled and let her go. She curled into a ball and held herself. The main attacker grabbed her pants and put them to his face inhaling deeply. He smirked, winked at her and then left locking her in with Gambit. She sobbed softly and pulled her aching body up. Now sitting in only a pair of booty shorts and a soft, ripped up navy blue sweater, never had she felt so exposed and degraded. The hand print bruising on her wrists and thighs hurt more than she could have expected. Her knees were scraped as were her palms and back from the concrete floor. It had been years since she had felt real pain, the shock nearly made her vomit. She crawled to gambit, biting back sobs as she lay next to him placing her head in his lap. She was sure to make sure her skin didn't touch his, just in case. She clutched onto his clothing tightly, crying quietly into his stomach with her back to the entrance. The cold was getting to her as she began to shiver. But Gambit was just so warm. She pushed herself further into him, inhaling his distinct scent.


	7. Remy's rage

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING ALL CHAPTERS MIGHT INCLUDE SEXUAL REFERENCES, MILD TO MODERATE SWEARING. AND DUH VIOLENCE OF ALL KINDS... MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The voices of Rogue and the men filled the Cajun's ears. At first it was nothing more than distorted sounds but eventually Remy could hear the voices clearly. His eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurred but slowly cleared up enough to see the men as they left the room. Taking a mentally picture of the men as they left his consciousness left him once again.

Rogue's soft hair graced Remy's fingertips causing his hand to twitch slightly. His eyes fluttered open once more, his vision much more clear now. A light pressure, pressed down on his lap. looking down he noticed Rogue laying, cradled up with her head in his lap. His hand brushed through her hair, as full consciousness returned he noticed her shirt had been ripped to shreds showing her bra underneath. Her pants had also been removed. She was shaking from the cold temperature in the room and her body had been bruised and ravaged. Quickly Remy picked her up in his arms in the process removing his long brown duster and placed it on her tying it around her body to cover her up and try to shield her from the cold. Rage was the first emotion that overtook the Cajun. Clenching his fist and thrusting it into the gray concrete of the wall. If he wouldn't have been so overwhelmed with emotion at that moment he would have realized his increased speed and strength had left his body. He was cradling her in his arms not caring if her skin touched his and the consequences it would cause.

"Ah'r y' okay?..wha' happened 'ere Rogue?!" Worry filled his voice and his accent wasn't as strong as it had been previously, it was the first time Remy had actually used her name.

Rogue stirred when she felt her skin begin to grow warmer. She could feel herself being picked up as panic rose up in her.  
"Get off of me!" She rasped out, nearly flying out of his lap. Terror filling her eyes. Confusion slightly set in until she spotted Remy, realizing he was holding onto her. She was shaking. She blushed furiously when she realized she was indecent and Remy had covered her up. She opened her mouth to speak and closed her eyes, clenching her jaws tightly.  
"Ah don't have mah powers." She whispered softly as she leaned forward in his arms and clung to him. Feeling more afraid than she had ever remembered feeling. So many different emotions went through her mind. Was this permanent? What did it mean for her life now? Could this be her shot at a normal life? Tears filled her eyes. She was trembling now. So much was going on. Normally the loss of her powers would have made her happy, but in these circumstances it made her vulnerable. Rogue looked down and saw Remy's hands on her wrists gently. She instantly spotted the places where his arms came into contact with her skin, rather the skin that was free of his duster. She swallowed hard.

She hadn't felt a simple touch like this in far too long. Her eyes turned to him, her face was hauntingly pale. She was nearly tensing in his arms out of sheer habit, and slight worry her powers might return and hurt him at any moment. At the same time she wanted more. Her lip was trembling softly as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She wanted this to be permanent. Could life really be so cruel as to show her what she wanted so desperately only to take it away again? Her face was torn with emotions. The situation dawned on her. They were coming back for her.  
"Remy, they were gonna..." She swallowed hard and covered her thighs a little bit more, self consciously. She swallowed hard again, not being able to swallow down the lump forming in her throat.  
"They…were gonna…Like Ah wasn't a person...They're gonna comin' back!" She cried out as she threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him with all she had. She buried her face in his bare neck. She was trembling as she sat up more wrapping her legs around his waist just to feel safe for a moment. She held onto him keeping her face buried in the nape of his neck partially out of shame and horror.

Feeling her grip her legs around him and nestle her face into his neck, Gambit's eyes began to glow a fiery red. Anger filled his person, his clenched fist trembling.

"Calm y'self petite, Remy's 'ere." His voice was lulling, his accent barely noticeable. Smoothing her hair back with his gloved hand, Gambit tried calming her.

"Shhh...Gambit won't let not'ing happen to y' Cherie." He continued trying to lull her back to a calm state. Inside the Cajun was raging, he muttered to himself.

"I'm goin' kill d'em." Picking her up gently, his arms still protectively wrapped around her, his muscles taught. Walking over to the cell door, Gambit gripped the bar and attempted to focused trying to charge the kinetic energy around the bars. Rogue sniffled as he calmed her. She felt it odd to have him touching her so freely. When he rose to his feet with ease she gasped. She had to be heavy and he was holding her as if she weight a mere 5 pounds. She blushed intensely.

Pausing and taking a deep breath he attempted the charge the door once again. Eyes narrowed, he attempted to kick the door down. Repeatedly loud thuds sounded as the heel of his boot pounded. Realizing even his intensified strength was now gone Remy muttered. She studied his face as he attempted to free them. The taunt anger spreading through his being was something she could feel. It in a strange way made her happy. Remy was a dangerous man all on his own powers or not. Now add rage into that factor and she knew he could do some real damage. Still Remy's anger aside the situation wasn't looking too good for them.

"Shit..." Remy's accent thick once again, the glow in his eyes wasn't as bright as they had been previously. "Remy's abilities seem ta' be out a commission as well." Placing his back against the wall, the Cajun slowly slid down keeping Rogue cradled in his arms. Smoothing her hair once again he kept his eyes dead set on the door readying himself for when they came in once again. The only intention he had now was hurting them for hurting Rogue like they had.

Rogue continued to watch him as he sat down and held her. She sat up some in his arms and looked into his glowing eyes.


	8. Perfection defined

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING ALL CHAPTERS MIGHT INCLUDE SEXUAL REFERENCES, MILD TO MODERATE SWEARING. AND DUH VIOLENCE OF ALL KINDS... MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remy, Ah..." She started, but bit her tongue. She was shaking no longer. She chewed her lower lip nervously. She reached out and tentatively touched her fingers to his face. Her gloves had disappeared at one point or another during her abduction. She was still terrified of touch. Like an abused child or animal shying away from loud voices or raised fists. She began to shake again when her fingers made contact with his warm skin. She slowly and calmly felt around his face, her cool hands delicately moving from his nose to his eyebrows and down his strong cheek bones. She brought them back up and through his hair. All things she had seen others doing and longed to do. Longed to do with Gambit of all people.

She could see something in him she sensed others did not. A good, caring man with a good heart. She cautiously slid them over his lips, her eyes focusing intently on them. They were full to perfection. She instantly wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. To have him kissing her. She blushed deeply and swallowed hard. Her fingers moved on, though she was nervous, scared of rejection. This was the only chance she would possibly ever have. Her fingers gently placed themselves on his cheeks until his face was gently cupped in her palms. She reveled in the warm feeling. With tear filled eyes she leaned forward and kissed him, ever so softly. She lingered there hovering over his lips.

"A'm sorry. Ah just wanted ta know what it was like. Ah might never..." She whispered with closed eyes. She couldn't continue the sentence it was hurting too much. She released his face and chewed her lip nervously. She would have loved to experiment further, horrid timing set aside, but she wasn't sure if that was indeed what he would want. So she left it open for him to make what ever move he wanted. She rose to her feet and walked to the door looking out into the seemingly deserted halls. She was too nervous of his reaction to face him.

The anger that filled Remy all but melted away when her lips touched his. It was the first real kiss he had shared with anyone in awhile. Sure he had shared a kiss or two when conning a female to romance her to get his way, this wasn't one of those though and it sure as hell didn't feel like one of them. Raising his hand to her face, the kiss was cut off and she was gone out of his arms. Anna's words breaking through his barrier once again. 'Wha' is it wit' dis damn lady.' He thought to himself as he looked on at her, his brown duster tied neatly around her beautiful body. The Cajun's deep red eyes narrowed and at the moment the situation at hand was forgotten.

A small smirk graced his lips, Remy used the concrete wall behind him to stand up. Moving towards her, Gambit closed the space between them within seconds. Stopping just behind her, Remy spun her around and took hold of her in his strong arms. The muscles in his body twitched against her. Looking down into her eyes Gambit smirked, his own eyes lighting up bright. Bringing his lips to hers, the Cajun kissed her gently at first and increased the intensity of the kiss when she responded to him. Rogue barely had time to gasp until his lips came crashing down on hers. She moaned unintentionally into his lips as he kissed her more hungrily. Gambit tasted her lips before breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes once more.

This was the kind of kiss that was mind blowing, no matter how short it had lasted. It had left her breathless. Her tiny hands gripped his forearms as she looked up into his eyes. A true to the blue smile spread across her flushed lips.  
"Ya know swamp rat, a girl could get used ta this kind of treatment." She toyed playfully. Her eyes turned serious as she stared up at him then leaned up and kissed him hard, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. She wanted to feel him, taste him, she wanted him. She kissed him almost innocently, not having much experience in the making out department. The kind of innocence just asking to be corrupted, the kind only she could bring.  
She pushed her body further into him, loving the way his hard toned body felt against her. The way she perfectly fit into his arms. She wanted to melt into him. But most importantly to feel him. Every part of him was something she never though possible. The man she always dreamed of...and the ability to touch. All rolled into one perfect bundle. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed him to take of her as he wanted. She memorized the feeling of his tongue searching her mouth, the sweet taste of Gambit. Remy tasting her tongue, sighed into the kiss. Moving his hand to her head, he brushed his fingers through her hair. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around his neck to further deepen the kiss, some laughing was heard.

"Well trying to take first dibs I see." The men from before had asked. Rogue flinched and spun around trembling slightly. They were eying her with dirty grins. She stepped back a half a step and came comfortingly against Gambit's solid chest. He was a little bit taller than her, which was a good thing.  
"I do believe we'll have to confiscate that jacket, sweetheart." The one from before grinned widely at her now.  
"The hell ya will. Come in here and Ah'll kick ya ass." Rogue growled defiantly, clutching the duster to her body tighter. To the casual observer she seemed confident and brave, though to the well trained eye she was nervous, scared of what they could very possibly do to her.  
"Like you did earlier?" He laughed tauntingly. She tensed at this.  
"You couldn't even get up. You just kept screaming 'stop it, get off!' 'no!' like a little bitch." He grinned mocking her screams from earlier. Her jaws clenched.  
"Ah believe that was an unfair fight mis'tuh. Two grown men against one girl who happened ta have been drugged. Real manly of ya." She snarled.

When the man's voice broke the silence, anger once again rose in the Cajun. Wrapping his arms around Rogue, his chest held tightly to her back. Slipping his hand into the lapel of the duster, Gambit felt along the seam of the jacket. The adamantium bo staff had been removed, feeling a bit further in he felt his playing cards still there. Pulling them from the seam and slipped it into his glove before pulling his hand back out.

"Tryin' to cop a feel before us, eh?" Came from one of the men outside the cell.

Remy brought his lips next to her ear and spoke softly.

"Stay behin' Remy petite." Guiding her behind him with his forearm, the Cajun readied a card in between his index and middle finger. Knowing how much she wanted to fight them to pay them back for earlier, Gambit wasn't willing to let her get hurt like that again.

"Come 'n ge' meh." His attitude was prevalent, the anger in his eyes burning fiercely.

"Mm...can't wait to taste that bitch again." Came from the man who had ripped her pants off earlier as he opened the door, the he was a bit bigger than Remy not to mention that they had taken his body armor, so he was left in nothing more than a black shirt and his pants, but it was no matter. Flicking the card at the man, it sliced open his cheek as it began to pour blood freely.

"Care, ta' continya' men?" Remy stated sarcastically, his hand taking hold of Rogue's behind him as the other played mindlessly in a new card in his hand.

"I'll kill you, you little bastard!" Running towards the Cajun, Gambit threw the card with a little more force and accuracy. The card splitting the man's throat where the jugular lay forcing the man to bleed out. The man grabbing his throat and dropping to his knees before life left his body and he fell to the ground. The other men looked with caution at the Cajun questioning if they should enter or not. They were realizing just how dangerous this man was even without his powers.

Rogue flinched slightly at the sight of the man bleeding out. What a horrid way to die, but it was necessary. It was coming down to them or Gambit and herself, and damn it no one was taking him away from her. Not that she had a claim over him, though she would have liked to. Remy held her hand tightly as a few more men advanced. There was too many for him to fight alone. She stood next to him, looking almost pathetic wrapped in his duster. She took a fighting stance and gripped his hand tightly one more time before removing it from his grasp. She would need two hands to fight.  
"Don't sass me none Gambit, just do what ya do." She said before he could argue about her fighting. Two men ran at them from the side a three came head on at Gambit. Rogue swung her leg out knocking one of the men over. The other caught her arm and pulled roughly, knocking her off balance. She tumbled to the floor with him pinning her down beneath him. He threw a punch at her face and she moved blocking it just in time. She kicked up throwing him off and quickly regained her pose. Suddenly the man she had so easily dismissed was in front of her tugging at the coat.

"get off of me!" She growled as she kneed him in the chest, forcing the air from his lungs. He doubled over but whipped out a gun. He quickly back handed her with it. The force drove her head into the wall and her vision began to fade. She watched Gambit fighting off the other three and in a moment of confusion reached out to him just before collapsing to the floor.  
"No." She choked out as her vision failed her. One of the men rather roughly hauled her up over his shoulder, his hand placed firmly on her nearly exposed butt.  
The other held the gun to her head.  
"Stop or I'll kill the bitch!" He spat his gun pointed dangerously at Rogue's unconscious skull.


	9. Divide and conquor

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING ALL CHAPTERS MIGHT INCLUDE SEXUAL REFERENCES, MILD TO MODERATE SWEARING. AND DUH VIOLENCE OF ALL KINDS... MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the men entered, Gambit felt Rogue squeeze his hand and a sarcastic frown fell upon his face. 'Wha' is it wit' dis lady.' He though to himself as the men entered and three of the burly men came to him, they were muscle, nothing more. Easy pickings for Remy, even without his abilities. Swinging a metal pipe at the Cajun's head, Gambit ducked under the pipe and spun forcing his fist into the man's stomach. Forcing the heel of his foot out to one of the other men coming at him, the side kick thrusting the man backwards into the wall. Using a card he threw it at the chest of the man that had been thrown into the wall, ripping the shirt open and causing a gash to form on his chest.

The last man hooking his arms under Remy's holding him while the others took cheap shots. The first a shot to the face drawing a bit of blood from his lip. An evil smile forming across the lip of the Cajun that began to streak with blood. The next few blows landed on his abdomen forcing the air from him. Gambit in state of rage lifted his feet and thrust them into the man's chest that had busted his lip. Landing on his feet Remy released his arms and used the arm of the man who was holding him to throw him over his shoulder breaking the burly man's wrist in the process. Though the men were trained, their skills were far surpassed by the thief's training. Even without his abilities, Gambit's speed was enough to gain the upper hand....

"Stop or I'll kill the bitch!"

Hearing those words, Remy froze and his eyes darted to the young southern bell, gun held roughly to her forehead. Gritting his teeth, the Cajun gripped tightly to a card in his grasp. Before he could move though to throw it at the man's arm, one of the thugs behind him slammed a stun rod into his back forcing Remy to tense up and fall to the floor. The electricity making his body twitch, the thug bringing it down on his body once more causing Remy's muscles to tense extremely tight and then proceeded to fall unconscious.

The cold ground the first feeling that filled the red eyed mutants senses. That lone feeling quickly followed by a stiff kick to the abdomen. Groaning and gasping for breath, Gambit arms quickly clutched the place of impact to try and relieve the pain. Trying to lift his head to look at the men he noticed the three men from earlier before a fist connected with the cheek of the mutant forcing his body to the ground again. One had a beret, one with the gash on his chest, and the other the biggest of the three.

"Look at the son of a bitch, he just doesn't give up does he!"The men laughed as Gambit tried to regain his composure and get to his feet. Getting to a knee, his face bruised slightly, blood dripping from his lip, Remy spit blood in one of the face of the men.

"Que tout ce que vous avez?" (that all you got?) As a weak smile gracing his lips, one of the three men walked up to him and ripped his shirt clean open and thrust his fist into his abdomen.

"Sedate him already I've had enough of this stupid Frenchman." The bigger of the three men stated as the other three began stick IV's into his arms.

"He don't talk like a Frenchman Jimmy, I think this boy's Cajun." The man with the beret turned back and replied to the man now revealed as Jimmy.

"Does it look like I give a shit, hook him up to the negation drug as well, no picking and no boom." The guys in the room laughed as they shoved IV's into his chest. The man with the beret grabbed hold of Remy's chin, lifting it and delivering an insulting slap across his cheek before leaving the room with the other two goons.

Gambit, shackled began to lose consciousness once again. Before passing out, his mind moved to the thought of Rogue. The gruesome they could do to her...tugging at the shackles the Cajun was too weak to escape. The last thought to enter his mind was the smile on her face when he spoke about seeing her again. With that image in his mind, the mutant's arms gave way and his head fell as the sedatives took effect.

Rogue felt as if she were swimming in a thick liquid. Her head ached dully. She didn't want to open her eyes and her body felt numb. After a few minutes her head lolled to the side, the ache getting stronger. Her eyes opened though she couldn't make much out in the blinding light of the room. She went to bring her hands to her head to massage the pain away only to find she couldn't move. Panic struck her as her eyes widened, her vision coming back quickly. Her muscles twitched with the painful pricking sensation swam through her as her muscles reawakened. She pulled desperately at the metal restraints that held her in place on the table. She bit back a cry of pain as the restraints cut into her skin. Her hands and ankles slowly becoming coated in her blood. She looked down clenching her jaws tight when she realized her shirt had been fully removed along with Remy's duster, luckily her other garments remained in tact.

A doctor walked into the room and smiled brightly at her.  
"Ah well Rogue it seems you've decided to join us finally. The blow to your head had me a bit worried for a while." He said gently. Her soft green eyes narrowed dangerously at him.  
"Let me go!" She snarled coldly.  
"Now, now Rogue I can't do that." He said sweetly. His temperament was beginning to get under her skin. He walked over gripping her face tightly in his hand as he forced her mouth open. He poured water down her throat nearly causing her to choke on it. When he was finished she spit it back out at him.  
"Now child don't be rude!" he scolded. Rogue glared as he came up by her head and with a grunt he began to wheel the table out.  
"Where are ya takin me?" She yelled out furiously. Her mind raced to thoughts of Gambit and his well being.  
"Please be okay sugah." She whispered softly. When he wheeled her into a room her eyes went directly to Gambit. He lay on a table as she was, his short torn open and IV's protruding from his skin. Had she not been in this situation she would have taken the time to properly look and appreciatively taken in the sight of the well toned man in front of her. The scarred to perfection man that was Remy.  
"Gambit can ya hear me sugah! Wake up!" She yelled as worry entered her every fiber. He didn't look too good.


	10. Torture tactics

As the IV's began to slowly be removed, Gambit's muscles twitched as the sedative began to become less concentrated in his system. A cold metal slab supporting his back, the Cajun hung with body fighting gravity as the table stood erect, his arms held to the table above his head. Head drooping down, the restraints around his wrists and ankles the only thing keeping him from falling forward and slamming face first into the concrete floor.

The sweet southern voice filled Remy's ears. Bobbing his head slightly before gaining control of his muscles and being able to lift his head up, his eyes opened weakly. His actions sluggish and weak, the abuse evident on his body. Bruises and scars covering his face and stomach. Remy's eyes opened wide realizing the site before him. Strapped to a table before him was the beautiful southern belle, stripped of all clothing save for her bra and panties. Gambit saw the predicament and feared the worst.

"Who do ya thinks gonna break first?" Came a voice from a man behind the table so Gambit couldn't see him. Another voice followed closely belonging to another man behind him.

"I got a hundred on the red eyed freak." Yet another voice followed that one, Gambit only guessed they belonged to the men from earlier.

"You kidding?! I bet 3 hundred on that nice piece of ass right there...too bad they gonna hurt that pretty body. I know how I'd like to make the bitch talk if ya know what I mean." The men shared a laugh and once again anger rose in the Cajun eyes burning brightly. Out of the corner of his eye though he saw a large man enter the room. The man was much larger than the others had been and he had extremely sharp claws. What looked like orange fur covered a large portion of his body stripped black.

"What are they doing bringing him in here, I thought they weren't going to involve them in this?!" The man behind him spoke surprised in a hushed tone. Gambit had a very bad feeling about this.

Rogue's eyes widened. Torture? She watched as they went to Remy. No not Remy.  
"No leave him alone!" She yelled furiously tugging on her restraints, causing them to further bite into her tender, torn flesh. She was bleeding but she didn't feel it. Fearing for Gambit's safety took over all of her focus. She watched them advance with horror filled eyes.

Groaning, Remy tried pulling at his restraints. His actions still sluggish until the man approached him scalpel in hand. _'Long as de don' go afta Rogue...Ah'll take wha's comin'._ The thought left as quickly as it entered. Gritting his teeth as she spoke Remy pulled at his restraints harder.  
"No please don't hurt him!" She cried out, her voice shrill with fear. Upon seeing her panic an idea came to their minds. The woman seemed she would break first, with some persuasion. When they came towards her, sadistic smiles on their faces her face drained of color. _'uh oh gal what have ya gotten ya'self inta this time?' _She thought inwardly. She squirmed on the upright table and tried to shrink to become smaller. She tugged at her restraints.  
"Get away from me!" She snarled as he took a set of metal knives mimicking wolverine's claws, only shorter and not as thick. The man set it upon his hand and walked over to her.  
"Now I want the details of how to get into the mansion. Floor plans, weaknesses of the x men. Everything m'dear." He stated loudly enough for both to hear.  
"Ah won't tell ya nothin! Ah wouldn't betray them. Ya can't make m-" The doctor back handed her with his other hand, whipping her head to the side. Oh yeah that was going to bruise. She could already feel her left eye beginning to swell shut.  
"Thought you might wanna do this the hard way." He said as he raked the razor sharp knives across her stomach. Rogue clenched her jaws but did not cry out. Three lines of crimson droplets appeared. The doctor took out some alcohol and threw it on the wounds. Rogue hissed in pain. The first cuts pierced her skin, making Gambit to force every muscle in his body to tense to keep him from screaming.  
"Ah wont." She said strongly. The man chuckled.  
"M'dear, you will." He said as he turned to the door.  
"Come over here." He called out to the larger man. Rogue's eyes shot to the other side of the room as he came into view and what she saw horrified her.  
"No..oh please no! Ya can't do this!" She screamed as she furiously tried to get free. To move away from the larger man coming at her.  
"Miss me?" He growled as his claws gently traced the outside of her face. She spit in his face, her eyes narrowing coldly.  
"Get away from me! Ya make me sick. Thought we took care of ya a while back?" She hissed. He gripped her face tightly, his large hands causing bruises almost instantly. His claws pierced the skin of her cheeks leaving behind little red droplets.  
"Don't test me woman." He growled. He dropped her face as if it were on fire and grabbed a fist full of her long fiery red curls snapping her head back painfully. She let out a yelp of pain as he got in her face inhaling as he brought his nose up along the curve of her neck. Clearly enjoying her scent. She swallowed hard.  
"No, how do we get into the mansion? I assure you, as you very well know what my accomplice is capable of darling, that we have no qualms about hurting you two to get what we want..." The doctor began.  
"Ah said Ah won't do it!" she growled.  
"I was hoping you'd say that sweet thing." The man growled as he gripped her by the neck tightly. Her face began to grow purple as her lungs screamed for the air they so desperately needed. Her head pounded painfully as her eyes and face felt it would explode. She was making choking gagging noises when he finally released her.

Mere minutes past and yet it seemed like hours. When they began to choke her, Remy could not hold his temper anymore. "Get de fuck off a' 'er!" He screamed at the large man with claws, his accent extremely thick filling the room.  
"Still nothing huh?" The doctor sighed impatiently. The larger man growled coldly and gripped her face hard. The finger print bruises on her face clear now. He licked up the side of her face and ran his hand along her exposed stomach.  
"Pretty little girl." He chuckled lowly. Maybe this route would force an answer out of her. Rogue flinched her face taking on a disgusted look.  
"Get off of me!" She growled lowly, her voice raspy.

Rogue could feel hot tears leaking down her face. Her throat was scratchy and burned fiercely.  
"Ah already told ya, ya'll ain't gettin anything from me. Ah'll die before Ah tell ya anything. Don't say a word Gamb-" Rogue let out a long ear piercing scream of agony as the man stuck his claws a half inch into her lower abdomen. Her eyes were wide in shock, her mouth twisted open in sheer pain, opening and closing as if she were trying to speak, though words were not coming. White hot pain tore through her entire body. It made her dizzy, nauseous and weak. She clenched her jaws, her breath coming in a quick shallow pace. A low moan of pain tumbled from her lips. Slowly he began in inch his claws in deeper. She moaned out in pain, the moan growing to a deafening scream of pain.

The moment the man's claws entered her abdomen, Gambit lost control his entire body shook and pulled forcefully at the bonds.


	11. A man posessed

"No, no, no!!" She cried out, her voice high pitched laced with intense agony. Pain ripped through her, made her feel as if she were on fire. She grew dizzy wanting to pass out. With his claws entirely embedded in her lower abdomen she made a few gurgling noises as some blood collected in her mouth, spilling over her lips and down her chin. A twisted cry of agony tore from her throat as he quickly pulled his blood soaked claws from her. Rogue's knees were weak, she sunk in her restraints. She couldn't hold herself up any longer. Blood ran down from her wrists, trailing down the pale skin of her arms in striking contrast. Her tear stained, blood soaked face turned towards Gambit. She tried to offer a smile, but she hurt too much. Her left eye was swollen shut now. Her whole body was shaking from pain and cold. She coughed, blood flying from her mouth, staining the bright white floor with crimson droplets. The man laughed coldly and picked her head up for her by gripping her hair. He let it drop the instant he did.

"Weak." He muttered.

When blood spilled from her mouth, Remy became a man possessed.

"S'éloigner de ses!" (Get away from her!) The scream emitting from the Cajun's throat were almost demonic.

"Je vais vous tuer! Je jure que je vais vous tuer putain!" (I'll kill you! I swear I'll fucking kill you!) Thrashing at his bonds, Remy thrust his body back and forth. The french that emitted his lips were filled with anger and hate. At this point all care for his own safety...all the games, everything was off. The only care in the world Remy had now was for the girl in front of him.

Ripping one arm free from the table, the games for them began.

"Look at the boy, he's actually got some fight left in him." The voice it had come from was now standing in front of him holding his face, squeezing hard.

"I think the cheeky bastard is enjoying the show." The man laughed forcing the Gambit to watch the display in front of him.

"Let's give 'em a chance what'cha say fellas?" The man spoke as he unhooked the other restraints. Gambit dropped to the ground and quickly grabbed the man's face and thrust forward breaking his neck. The head of the man falling to the side being held by nothing more than skin as his body dropped to the ground. The red eyes of the Cajun filled with a blood lust for death.

Running for Rogue to release her, the large man swung outwards, hitting Gambit in the chest throwing him across the room and into the wall. A loud thud emitting from his body as it connected. Two men took hold of his arms keeping him on his knees, arms stretched out restricting any movement. A metal pipe cracking against his skull, blood dripping from his forehead. Remy's head fell forward threatening unconsciousness. Sheer will the only thing keeping him conscious.

Lifting his head once again weakly, tears filled his eyes as the torment of the girl he had began to gain strong feelings for, continued. The Cajun couldn't stand it any longer, his voice strained.

"Vous allez la tuer..." He repeated himself in english.

"...y'll kill 'er...." Tears began to streak his face, never having felt this helpless, Gambit's voice shook.

"S'il vous plaît arrêter, je vais vous dire seulement s'il vous plaît arrêter..." ("Please stop, I'll tell you just please stop ) The metal pipe connected with his stomach, Gambit exhaled sharply as the breath left his body.

"In english!" Gambit coughed but soon the pipe connected with his skull once again  
"Any takers on that information I wanted yet?" The doctor smiled pleasantly, obviously quite pleased with himself.  
"..Go..ta..h..hell. Don't...Re..my..Don't ..tell them...anyt..hing ...Remy." Rogue managed to mumble numbly through shallow breaths a faint smile gracing her bloody lips. The larger man was about to advance on her again, she moaned out fearing the pain coming her way. A sudden explosion on the other side of the building caused a few of the cabinets to fall over. Knocking the larger man and the doctor unconscious. The Cajun dropped to the ground as the building shook harshly forcing the men to drop him.  
The men holding Remy ran out to see what the problem was, locking the door behind them, and leaving Rogue and Gambit virtually alone in the room. Rogue did her best to smile as her wounds trickled blood.  
"Well...Remy...Ah did..n't crack...Ah ..." She paused a grimace taking over her face as a few tears welled in her eyes. She noticed Remy's duster crushed in the corner and smiled.  
"Ah th..ought..Ah..had l..ost it." She mumbled weakly as she dangled from her restraints.  
"Ah'm c...cold." She shivered, her eyes drooping with exhaustion. Her breathing was becoming shallow and more rapid.

It took a moment for Lebeau to get his wits about him again. Blood staining his vision a crimson red, he stumbled for his duster. Making his way weakly over to her, he reached over and undid the straps of her restraints. She sighed softly her breathing light as Gambit took her out of her restraints. She slid forward into his arms. When she felt the warmth of his duster over her she sighed. In his arms she felt safe. She felt his arms slightly around her. She was going into shock. She weakly put her arms around him resting her head on his chest as they both lay on the floor too weak to move. Lids heavy, threatening to close and not open. Remy placed the duster over her pale skin trying to give her some sense of comfort. Blood covered both of them, paying no mind to it though Gambit embraced her.

"Y' did goo' petite...Ah won' le' anyt'in...." Gambit's embrace grew weaker as the blood poured freely from his wound forcing his his vision to shut down and he collapsed to the ground.

Rogue smiled softly. She couldn't comprehend everything all at once right now. She was slowly slipping into unconsciousness  
"Don't die on me swamp rat, Ah owe ya a few rescues." She tried to laugh, anything to keep him from dying. Tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly the door burst open. Rogue's eyes weakly went to the door.


	12. Addiction

Suddenly the door burst open. Rogue's eyes weakly went to the door.  
"Oh Darlin'!" Logan's worried voice came quickly. He ran to her and carefully pried her out of Remy's hands. He knew she needed to be healed and fast. Her injuries scared him to no end.  
"Lo..gan?" She asked her voice airy and distant. He smiled worriedly down at her.  
"Yeah kid it's me, hold on I'm gonna get ya healed up." He reached his hand out placing it on her face. He was confused when nothing happened.  
"Rogue, Darlin what's goin on?" He asked worriedly.  
"Mah powers, they're gone." She whispered sleepily. A large smile was playing on her battered face.  
"Gambit, he's hurt. Help him Logan." She said as she passed out. Just then Kitty and Collosus ran into the room stopping with worried faces.  
"Oh my god!" Kitties high pitched squeal rang through, fear for their lives evident on her face.  
"Collossus grab the pup and bring him with us." Wolverine ordered as he carried Rogue into the hall.

"Wait..Mah pants, Logan Ah need my pants." She sighed softly as she began to pass out. Logan ran in quickly and grabbed her pants. He was horrified as to why she wasn't wearing them, he could smell a few men's scents on her. One in particular made him growl deep in his throat. He ran quickly knowing she needed help immediately. Rogue took them weakly and went into the pocket, taking hold of the queen of hearts card she held it close as she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS!

It had been nearly a week and a half since her powers came back. Her and gambit were healing up nicely. Her stomach, wrists and ankles had over 30 stitches in it and her bruising was nearly healed. She could move around relatively easy. The only thing bringing her mood down was her damn powers. Had Remy not stuck around she might have been completely withdrawn. He hadn't treated her any different. She sat on the couch of the living room and sighed. She looked over at kitty who was practically drooling over Remy as he sat next to her, slouched back, his arm comfortably around her shoulders. She thought back to the first time they had been introduced with a smirk. The way she had practically thrown herself at Remy.  
_  
__'Like hi! I'm kitty, it's nice to meet you Gambit!" Her shrill voice was agitating to Rogue's ears. Hadn't the girl done enough? She had Bobby what more did she want? Her fists tightened as Remy took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. Kitty was filled with glee. She was giving him doe eyes. Rogue clenched her jaw.__  
__"De pleasure be all mine petite." He said smoothly. Rogue's face was red with anger.__  
__"So like if you wanna hang out soon and you know get to know one another, I'm free all week." She giggled. That was enough Rogue was going to knock Kitty into next month. To her surprise Gambit smiled lightly and lazily draped his arm around Rogue's waist. Rogue looked up at him with confusion clearly in her eyes.__  
__"Sorry petite, Gambit has plans wit ma Cherie tonight." He said as he looked down into Rogue's face and winked. The red head flushed with embarrassment as a smile came over her face. Kitty's face fell with disappointment. _

_'Take that and eat it Kitty'_ Rogue thought triumphantly. Logan walked in and growled slightly at the contact between Remy and herself. That meeting hadn't really gone well either. She damn near though Remy was going to try to fight Logan, injuries or not. The two had simmered down to glares and comments under their breath. At least they weren't about to tear each other apart. However, Logan didn't like Remy being so close to Rogue. He felt a duty to protect the girl and Remy fit in with the putting her in danger category in his books. Rogue was fidgeting again. Something she recently picked up. She was itchy and couldn't stop thinking about finding more of that cure, possibly getting it in large supply. When it had been wearing off it had made her very ill. Tired and now she craved it. Later she would sneak out and go looking for more.


	13. Dangerous decisions

Hey! I just wanted to take a moment to say thanks for reading this. A friend of mine and I are co writing it and we both are very excited about this story. We've got big plans for it. We're thinking of making it a three part story. So if we keep getting good reviews and positive feed back there is plenty more to come. Big plot twists and plenty of things you'd never expect I promise.

I wanted to say thanks to …

Gambitfan85- You've been a constant with the reviews and we really appreciate it. I'm glad you enjoy it 

Mrs. Bennington- I'm glad you like the story, there will be many twists and plenty of sweet/ funny and new Romy moments along the way. The kind of things only they could bring of course!

Laceylou76- I really appreciate you pointing out how many "Sugah's' there was in the beginning." I honestly hadn't even noticed it. Thanks for bringing that to my attention, I've actually gone through and edited some out and now I can make sure there aren't as many lol.

Thanks guys!! More chapters are coming soon. This will be updated regularly and I promise it will get finished. I hate how most people start a story and never finish. This is not one of those stories. Like I said we have plans to make a sequel and even a 3rd part. It's looking VERY likely this is what we are going to do. So keep up the reviews and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue had gone to bed late. She woke up early, exhausted from a night of bad sleep. She was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. She took a quick shower and put on her gloves and a long sleeved black shirt. She put on a pair of dark ripped jeans and slipped into her shoes. She left her long red curls down and brushed them out until they were neatly in place. Her eyes had bags under them, something that made her groan in irritation. She walked to the dresser and pulled out the small makeup kit she had. She didn't wear make up often but she didn't want to look this tired either. Her whole body felt wrong. Her muscles were tensed and her head felt fuzzy. She swallowed hard and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done she quickly applied her make up and went downstairs.

She needed the 'cure' and she needed it now. She had had enough. She grabbed a set of keys and headed for the car. People looked at her but said nothing. These last few days the 'withdraws' as Beast had put it were too much. hank couldn't explain why it was affecting her worse than Gambit. She had become emotionally withdrawn and often avoided people. Logan and Remy were about the only two people she bothered to speak to. Her hands were shaking as he shoved the key into the ignition. She drove off on her own and parked in a low end of town. She got out and set the alarm. Walking down the street she stuffed her hand into her pockets. She was going to ask around and track down the cure. After a while of asking around and finding out some rumors she decided to check it out. She wandered into a shady looking building and was automatically assaulted with the smell of filth. Her eyes squinted as she adjusted to the low lighting in the seemingly abandoned building.

She could see a few people up ahead. All sitting against a wall looking around with dazed drugged up looks. None of them had a clue as to the reality around them. She wandered further in feeling more self conscious as she went. She could hear a few men talking now.  
"This stuff could sell for a lot man." One of the larger men said.  
"Yeah well Mutants all over want to get rid of their damn powers. But it's not permanent. So they gotta keep coming back. We'll be the only sellers around!" The other said. She frowned but decided quickly coming back would be worth it. She let her knuckles lightly rap on the door as she made her presence known. Two of the three men quickly drew guns and aimed them at her. She flinched slightly and stood in the doorway, looking quite petite in front of the men.  
"Ah'd like ta be one of ya first customers." She stated ever so softly. This felt so wrong but she didn't care.  
"Oh, well now boy's that's no way to treat a lady now is it?" The obvious leader said as he motioned for his men to drop the guns. The lowered their weapons and holstered them immediately.  
"Come in pet." He said as he threw a crooked smile her way. Rogue did as she was told and walked over.  
"Ah need some of that 'cure' Y'all were talkin bout. how much do ya need?" She said gently. She was hyper aware of the stares of the men around her.  
"Ya know what dollface, the first time is free. You being our first and all we can cut a deal. After that it's about 200 a dose." He said slowly.  
"Well thank ya. Ah really appreciate it, Ah'll be able to afford one way or another." She said man came forward and opened a safe. He pulled out a little blue vial and handed it to her.  
"Only catch is you need to take it here. Can't have people sneaking off to replicate it. You understand right doll? Now you'll feel a bit funny until it takes full effect. Should take about an hour. Once it takes full effect you'll be fine." He said with a sly grin. Rogue nodded and took the vial, she quickly opened it with shaking hands and drank it down quickly.  
"Thank ya. Ah'll be back for some more as soon as it wears off. Are ya gonna be in the same place every time or how will Ah get into contact with ya?" She asked as she handed him the vial back.  
"You have a cell phone?" He asked. Rogue nodded. She pulled it out and flipped it open. He gave her a number and told her to put it under Michelle. He wasn't going to tell her his name. He told her the number would change week and she would receive a text of the new one before it changed. She nodded and turned around.  
"Thanks." she said as she exited. A wave of calm began to spread through her quickly. She got light headed as the drug began taking effect. She couldn't be sure if this was how it was supposed to feel or not. She clearly wasn't thinking right. She had no idea what they had given her. But she didn't care this was worth the risk. She walked the five blocks to her car and sat down against the wall. She couldn't drive right now.

Back at the mansion…

The clack of two billiard balls connecting filled the room, red stripped ball falling into the left corner pocket of the pool table. "Lucky shot, Cajun." A gruff voice came from the doorway of the billiard room. Gambit made his way to the other side of the table glancing at the direction of the voice. Wolverine stood, his shoulder leaning against the frame of the door. Twirling the cue stick in between his fingers, a smirk grew upon the Cajun's lips. Gambit had grown used to being called that by Wolverine in the two weeks he had been in the mansion.

_'So much fo' givin' de' lady a no on comin' back wit' 'er._' Remy thought to himself smiling inwardly. As he lined up another shot, glancing at Logan out of the corner of his eye. The smirk prevalent on the Cajun's face as he scratched the shot, purposely sinking the white ball into the pocket.

"Now look a' dat, Ah be guessin' I just not very, goo' at dis game." Looking over to Logan, Remy gripped the cue stick holding it upright as his hip leaned against the table. Crossing his arms with a leather wallet in his right hand. Waving it back and forth, Gambit spoke the grin slightly subsiding enough to hold a straight face. Hid red and black eyes resting on the shorter but fit man, lazily sizing him up.

"Care ta teach Remy a t'ing or two Wolvie?" Logan growled slightly at the man's cocky attitude.

"You ain't hustlin' me that easy, bub!" The gruff voice from Logan replied, the tone in voice revealing that he was getting tired of the Cajun's antics.

"Is that..." Logan narrowed his eyes at the wallet the man held.

"I should rip your head off for taking my wallet, punk!" The shorter man growled at the Cajun as he made his way over and withdrew his claws putting the tips of them to the Gambit's neck after grabbing the wallet from his grasp.

Remy smirked as the metal poked at his skin threatening to pierce the skin. The Cajun couldn't manipulate the kinetic energy in living tissue...the smirk grew into a mischievous one. Remy pinched one of the claws with his index finger and thumb, lazily. Logan's eyes stared daggers back into the devil like eyes of the Cajun. A pink aura began to glow around the claws, followed by a bright glow illuminating the metal in his body showing his skeletal structure through his skin. The metal is his body charging under the skin of the overly muscled man. "Looks like weh got a bi' o' a predicamen'." Remy's eyes glowed with enjoyment over watching Logan think about the situation he had put himself into.

"Y' coul' cut mah t'roat, bu' den Ah let go an' y' go boom. Ah don' t'ink dat woul' be very goo' for y' health now."

Back with Rogue…

Her head was buzzing as she felt herself giggling. It was giving her a slight high. The symptoms from before were gone. She felt as if she were floating. Her eyes closed as a smile planted itself on her face. She took out her cell and held down the 2 button. Speed dial was great. She put the phone to her ear and called Gambit.

The sound of Gambit's cell phone interrupting the confrontation.

"If y'd s'cuse meh, ah t'ink ah'd bes' take dis." Logan growled deeply as Gambit charged down the metal and placed the pool cue in between in his claws, using it as a rack.

Remy walked out into the hall pulling his phone out in the process. Looking at the id of the caller, noticing it read 'Rogue' Gambit flipped the phone open. "Bonjour, Chèrie."

When he picked up she smiled. His voice lulled her into near sleep.  
"Hi sugah. Can ya come and get me? Ah'm not alright ta drive. Ah feel funny." She giggled, her voice light and airy laced with the effects of being messed up. Gambit's face grew into a frown, he could tell something wasn't right. The way she was talking worried the Cajun. She gave him the directions slowly.

"Ah'll be dere soon...jus' stay were y' are." By the time he closed the phone, he was already down by the garage. Seeing a row of motorcycles lined up, Gambit made his way to a red and black one that caught his eye. Pressing the button on the side, the LED lights around the button lit up a bright red, the effect causing the motorcycle to roar to life. Peeling out of the garage, Gambit tried to get there as quickly as possible. Making his way into the bad end of town, his part of town. Seeing her, collapsed in a strange sitting position with her back to the wall, Remy made his way over to her kneeling beside her.

"Wha' are y' doin' out 'ere petite?" Worry filling his voice making his accent much stronger.

Rogue Smiled when he came and knelt by her.  
"Hey swamp rat." She said with a soft smile. She took off her gloves and gently brushed her fingers over his skin. When she didn't feel the pull of energy she smiled. She was cured for the time being. The side effects of taking this new cure were beginning to wear off. She was only a little loopy now. She gripped his duster tightly and pulled him forward. Her lips came crashing down on his before he could say anything. She kissed him hard then pulled back with a smile. When she looked him in the eye her eyes were a little glassy, tinged with a slight reddened color.  
"Ya know Remy, Ah Kinda like kissin' ya." She grinned. She was slightly shaky as she used the wall to stand. She looked down at Remy and smiled.  
"Ya really came for me." She said with a content sigh.  
"Ah just couldn't drive. Didn't feel safe ta. The effects of the drug made me a little bit out of it." She mumbled softly. A large smile began playing on her lips. She leaned against the wall and looked at him.  
"Remy...Ah found it. The cure they hit us with. It's not permanent, Ah need to take a dose every few days, but it can take my powers away from me. Ah can live a normal life." Tears slightly began to collect in her eyes. She crouched next to him again and looked him in the eyes with hope intensely pouring from her very core.  
"Remy Ah...If ya want, that is. If ya wanted to be with me, Ah could give ya everything Ah have. Ah could hold your hand and kiss ya, even…well ya know, eventually ." She blushed furiously, unable to bring herself to actually talk about sex. She felt a deep connection for the Cajun man in front of her. They had been through so much in such a short time that she couldn't help the attraction that she felt towards him. She could only hope he felt it too. She saw the pain it caused him to see her in agony and she knew the fear she felt for him when they were hurting him. She was so afraid she would lose him. She couldn't say that she loved him, but she could say with out a doubt in her mind that she cared very deeply for him.

He had been the second person since she came into her powers that had accepted her. Logan being the first but his affections was that of a friend. Remy's was on a whole other level. He was the first person to show her affection in a romantic sense that was not afraid to be around her. Bobby has expressed interest and showed affection but it had always been a nervous affection. She crouched reached up and gently pressed her soft hand to his warm cheek. He was everything she had always wanted. Strong, rough around the edges, a bad boy with a soft caring side. The perfect man in her eyes. It only added to the perfection that he was incredibly attractive. She bit her lower lip nervously as she looked at him.  
"So Remy, what do ya think? Will ya have me? Ah can understand if ya don't want ta get inta a relationship with me, or someone like me. And Ah will understand if ya decide not ta. No hard feelings Ah promise." She said softly as she chewed her lower lip to keep from rambling like a mad woman. She was fighting the urge to grab him and kiss him silly. Show him through her touch just how much she cared for him, how much she wanted him. Her insides were fluttering and twisted with nerves.


	14. Check ups and scoldings

The last chapter has been edited but just barely. We have constant idea's rolling out of our minds guys, it's insane. We have very big plans and are finding that this is piecing together easily. Keep up the reviews it's refreshing to us and very motivating. Thanks again guys!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling her lips press against his own, the Cajun kissed back for a moment. It had been nearly two weeks since they had the ability to touch each other without consequence. Surprised by the actions Rogue had taken though, Remy pulled back and looked at her. Realizing he hadn't passed out or been drained of his abilities, the maroon eyed mutant listened to her explication. Worry struck his person as she mentioned the 'cure' drug. The unsureness in her voice when asking about him wanting to be with her made him frown slightly, slowly his frown formed into a smirk.

"Woul' Ah still be 'ere if Ah didn' wan' y', petite?"

Rogue's heart felt as if it would burst from her chest when he said he wanted to be with her. Never before did she think it would be possible for her, the untouchable girl, to get a guy like Remy.  
Remy's gloved hand moved to Rogue's face and he stroked her cheek slightly with the back of his hand. The blush on her face from mentioning sex brought the smirk to the Cajun's lips. When he touched her cheek her eyes closed in delight. He was touching her with out fear as he always had.

"Ah don' t'ink Ah coul' say no ta y' even if Ah wanted ta." Brushing a white streaked bang of hair that was in her face, back behind her ear. Remy leaned forward and kissed her softly, his hand moved to the side of her neck. Breaking the kiss he pulled back and looked into her soft eyes. When he kissed her she felt as if she could die right there, more happy than she had ever been in her life.

"Come Cherie, le's get y' back ta de mansion." Picking her up, he took her to the car she had used to get there and placed her softly in the passenger seat. She watched him with great affection as he took care to put her in the car.  
Grabbing the motorcycle, Gambit placed it on the back of the car in a position it could be towed in. Taking the keys from her Remy slipped into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. As the vehicle roared to life, Gambit sped off making his way to the mansion taking the routes that were as quick as possible. When they arrived at the mansion she had been half asleep.

Pulling into the garage back at the mansion, Remy parked the vehicle and picked her up in his arms from the car seat and carried her inside. Once inside he went down into the medical ward where Beast currently was busy at work.

"Hank, Ah t'ink dis be somet'ing you shoul' loo' at." Setting her half sleeping form on the table, Remy looked down at Rogue.

"Ah only wan' ta see if de 'cure' is safe." She smiled when he made mention of making sure it was safe for her. Rogue nodded lazily and closed her eyes to rest. It had been a while since she had slept well. Remy's voice had lulled her to sleep as only he could do.

That deep seductively accented voice was enough to make any girl swoon.

After Beast had taken some of her blood samples, Remy heard him mutter in an intellectual manner as he buzzed around the lab performing a multitude of tests.

"My, how intriguing. Quite remarkable if you ask me." Remy responded in a hushed tone.

"Wha' did y' find Hank?"  
Hank moved from the microscope and looked at Remy.

"Unlike the initial dose, this one is much less concentrated. Almost as if say a knock off of the brand version." Gambit's eyes looked into the large blue fur covered mans, his brows knit in confusion.

"So does dat mean it safe fo' 'er ta use?" Hank stood up from the chair and walked to the desk. He looked up at Gambit. He could tell the man was distraught with worry for Rogue's safety.

"It's too soon to tell the effects either way. So far all we know is that her powers are being suppressed. Let me explain it this way Gambit...The drug blocks the receptors in her DNA that carry the mutation gene. Blocking the receptors keeps her powers from activating and causing the skin to skin interference, which also explains why her endorphins are now activating at such a high speed. That is what is causing the effect of inebriation...or a high as most people call it." Pausing as he lowered his glasses, he turned to look back at the Cajun.

"See with you, your ability can be negated by slowing or stopping movement, say by someone who can manipulate time. With Rogue however, the way her mutation works, the only way to stop her abilities from activating subconsciously is to block the receptors in her DNA." He said softly, his curiosity and thrill for new studies was beginning to show.

"So in theory yes this works. However, this could have potentially dangerous side effects. I don't like the idea of our dear Rogue taking it anymore until I can get a sample and study it thoroughly. What she took could have killed her had it been anything else. That was a dangerous and foolish thing she did. Poor child, she must be tortured. Given a small taste of what she's always wanted and then have it taken away so soon after." Beast made a clicking sound and looked down at Rogue with a friendly fondness, his expression saddened.

"Gambit I think you should keep a close eye on her. Her desperation to have human contact might drive her to do more dangerous things. Like with all drugs this one could have a high addiction rate. We can't really stop her from taking it, but we can try to sway her from making those bad choices. When she wakes up see if she can get a sample. I could potentially use that sample to do great things for mutant kind. Not in the way of removing powers but in toning the out of control ones down and such. This could give people like Rogue a chance to learn to control their powers at a smaller level and work their way up to full control." Beast smiled and gave her the okay to be taken to her room.

"I'll drop in to check on her later." He said softly. Rogue stirred softly and opened her eyes looking around. She smiled up at Beast and Remy.

"Hey guys." She mumbled as she sat up. The high feeling was gone now she just felt normal. She looked at Remy and His words had flashed back into her mind. Remy, The tall, strong dark and handsome mutant that was quickly stealing her heart in the masterful way that only Remy could pull off. She smiled. Remy, her Remy. She jumped forward and threw her arms around his neck tightly. She was beyond happy. She could touch now. The long eluded dream of human contact was finally her reality. And to make it better she now had the man of her dreams. Then an Idea struck her. With out having to dress so modestly in order to protect those around her she could get some more 'adult' clothing. Something she was sure Remy would appreciate. being her boyfriend and all. She let go of Remy and grinned wildly.

"Ah'm goin shoppin swamp rat, care ta join me?" She shot him a playful grin.

"Ah'll even model the clothes for ya." She added with a wink.

"Rogue, before you go, I want you to get me a sample of that drug that you took." Beast said carefully. Rogue's smile turned into a frown.

"No can do Hank. They won't give it ta me anymore if Ah don't follow their instructions. Ah have ta take it there and leave the vial. If others want some of it tell them ta come ta me and A'll take them to get it." She said with a large smile. She had begun to think she could help more people like herself.

"Come on Sugah let's go." She took Gambit's hand and practically pulled him from the room, leaving Beast to sigh.

"That's not what we wanted it for." He mumbled to himself. He was leaving it in Gambit's hands to explain the situation and how dangerous it had been. He would talk to the thief later to see about possibly sneaking in and getting them a sample or two to work with.

The look on Remy's face turned to a frown when Hank spoke. Being dragged off by Rogue, he turned to Beast and mouthed.

"I'll see wha' I can do." Dragged out of the room into the hallway, the Cajun took her arm and spun her around placing his hands on her shoulders. Rogue gasped when he spun her around. He used some force behind it. Not that it had hurt just surprised her was all.

"Viennent maintenant de ralentir, Cherie." (Just slow down, Cherie.)His words were sweet but but strong. She loved when he spoke in french, it sent shivers down her spine normally, but the tone in his voice told her he was not happy.

"Hank, was jus' doin' 'is job." The tone in his voice was soft but firm, she was worrying him and Remy wasn't the type to stand idly by.

"Wha' y' di' was stupid an' dangerous, y' coul' 'ave been 'urt or worse." The mutants red eyes focusing on her's, his tone very serious.

"Den wha'? All dis woul' 'ave been fo' no'tin'." Gambit's hand moved to her cheek, his fingers caressing her face, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. What she did was stupid? Her mouth fell agape. She understood it was dangerous and he was worried but the risks were outweighed by the benefits she almost wanted to shrink away from the intensity in his eyes.  
"Remy ya wouldn't understand. If Ah can't touch... How can Ah ever keep ya happy. Ya have needs too. And Ah was miserable Remy, Ah was so tired of bein alone. Being shunned even by other mutants. The untouchable girl stand back or be killed." She ended her rant whispering a painful smile on her lips, tears building in her eyes.  
"It hurts. And Ah know Ah have ya now, Remy and Ah want ta be with ya the way ya deserve. Ah was so lonely Remy. So lonely. And then Ah met you. You're the first person to treat me normal, like a real girl." She clinked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Y' say, y' wan' ta be wit' me but den y' do somet'in' wit' out t'inkin' dat coul' o' 'urt y'." The worry in his black and maroon eyes prevalent, though his voice very sure.

"Y' wan' ta 'urt Remy by 'urtin' y'self?" Gambit found her hand with his other hand and took hold of hers. "Ah just want ta give ya even a piece of what ya gave ta me." She said her voice catching in her throat. When his hands came onto her face her heart clenched in her chest. She was trying so hard not to let the tears fall.  
She saw the worry in his eyes as he spoke. Hurting herself really hurt him? This made her want to throw herself into his arms and kiss his face and mutter apologies into his neck, but she restrained.  
"Of course Ah don't want ta hurt ya Remy. I just want ta be with ya. Both mentally and physically." She blushed deeply.

"Even if I couldn' touch y', I'd still be 'ere Rogue."

She let a few tears fall when he told her that even if he couldn't touch her he would still be there. She didn't think it was possible to be this happy. She finally leapt forward wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Her kisses still had an innocence about them. Unlike Remy who seemed to know exactly what to do. She pressed her lips to his firmly and finally pulled back.  
"Look if Beast says it's okay for me ta take again Ah promise ya can come with me. Danger free. The drug seems safe enough so far Ah don't feel weird now. And if ya come with me then the only other element of danger, ya will be right there to jump in. That sound like a good idea to ya Remy?" She asked as her soft green eyes stared up into his, pleading desperately for him to be okay with it. She had never wanted something so much in her life. This was important to her. She waited for his answer.  
"If ya say yes, then we can go ta mall and Ah'll try on those clothes for ya." She said with a seductive wink. She couldn't wait to get her new power free life started. A life with the devilishly handsome Remy in it. Her luck was finally turning around.


	15. Day trips to the mall

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look if Beast says it's okay for me ta take again Ah promise ya can come with me. Danger free. The drug seems safe enough so far Ah don't feel weird now. And if ya come with me then the only other element of danger, ya will be right there to jump in. That sound like a good idea to ya Remy?" She asked as her soft green eyes stared up into his, pleading desperately for him to be okay with it. She had never wanted something so much in her life. This was important to her. She waited for his answer.  
"If ya say yes, then we can go ta mall and Ah'll try on those clothes for ya." She said with a seductive wink. She couldn't wait to get her new power free life started. A life with the devilishly handsome Remy in it. Her luck was finally turning around.

Remy let go of her hand and kept his eyes on hers.

"How woul' I no' unda'stan' Rogue. I was still 'ere when y' powers came back wasn' I?" Rogue leaned up kissing him again. As her lips met his, Remy's arms wrapped around her, he did have to admit the curve of her body and the way it felt against his felt nice. The moment she mentioned Hank and the way she would go about it if he said it was safe, made Remy frown but his hand brushed against her neck. Rogue's smile grew when they pulled away from the kiss. When he held her, her insides felt like they were on fire, in a good way of course. He felt amazing up against her, something she had felt before through clothing but never before with the thrill of having the chance to be held in a different way. Rogue briefly wondered what lay underneath the clothing. She knew what his chest and stomach looked like and god it was sexy. She shook the thought away a blush feverishly working it's way into her cheeks

"Remy ya were still here when Ah got my powers back, but after a while ya would get bored of not bein able ta touch. Ah'm not sure how they are gonna take ta ya comin with me but Ah'll tell them either ya come or Ah don't. These guys want their money, and they don't mind pullin out their guns ta get it. So don't be alarmed if they pull out a gun. They're just jumpy is all." She explained casually. She smiled softly when he agreed to go along with the conditions.

"As long as y' t'ink dis out an' don' act on impulse, an' only...only if I come wit' y'." He hesitated slightly before finishing his statement.

"Den I guess it be alrigh'." Gambit had to finish his thought.

"Bu' only if de blue man say it okay." With that the smirk grew along his lips, painting a devilish smile on his face. He figured she had already taken the 'cure' so why not enjoy it while it lasts. Remy would tackle the issue when the time came but Rogue had already had a rough week, she deserved a bit of time to have fun.

" 'Kay Cherie, we go ta de mall..." The intensity in his voice now a much more playful tone, the glow in his eyes sparkling.

"Only if y' model fo' me an' si vous en faire une valeur de mon temps, petite."( if you make it worth my time) The red eyed mutant joked, the smirk prevalent. Now he would give her what she wanted, make her happy. The issue at hand could be dealt with later.  
"Ah'll be ya personal model Ah promise." She giggled. The smile on her face was nearly never ending today. She was getting everything she always wanted what was there to be sad about?  
Logan walked around the corner and smiled.  
"Hello darlin'." He said with a smile, choosing to simply ignore the Cajun. Rogue knowing he hadn't heard the news ran over and threw her arms around him. He laughed and pulled his arms around her back.  
"Okay kid what's got you so damn excited?" He asked with a laugh.  
"Oh Logan! Watch." She reached her un-gloved hand up and placed it on his face. He shrank back for a second out of shock and then stopped. Feeling her warm palm against his cheek and not the familiar pull of energy.  
"Rogue how the hell is this possible?" He asked with a large smile, happy for the girl to finally have what she wanted so desperately. Rogue looked a little flushed. When she didn't answer right away his eyes shot to Gambit.  
"Ah, took this 'cure' and it's not permanent so Ah gotta keep taking it." She put it nicely. Logan looked at her sensing there was more but he decided not to press right now. She was happy he didn't want to ruin that.  
"Well I'm happy for you darlin." He smiled and stepped away. He walked up to Remy and growled low in his throat.  
"Keep ya hands to yourself Cajun ya hear me? She's still too innocent for the likes of you, got it bub?" He threatened. His eyes locked onto the taller man and he walked away. Rogue just smiled being none the wiser to Logan's threat.

The smirk on Remy's lips grew into a mischievous grin teeth showing, as Logan made his comment and passed. "De shor' guy hate Gambit..." The Cajun wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist as they walked out. Gambit finishing his comment.

"It coul' be, 'cause Remy taller den 'im." He stated glancing to the younger female at his side before laughing slightly.

The two of them headed off to the car. Rogue wanted to drive so she went into Gambit's duster pocket with a sly smile and retrieved her keys. She winked at him and walked ahead of him keeping a seductive sway in her hips. She was beginning to feel like a whole new person. One who could be almost care free and just enjoy things. And she was going to enjoy flirting with the handsome red eyed mutant with her being able to touch now. They slid into the car and Rogue took off.

Once at the mall Rogue went straight in through the food court holding onto Gambit's arm affectionately. She was enjoying public affection. She felt weird with out her gloves on. They had become so much apart of her daily routine that not having them made her feel as if she was forgetting something.  
"Well first sugah Ah think I am in desperate need of more shirts. Ah'm so sick of long sleeved shirts." She chuckled as she led him into a clothing store. She led him to the shirt section and picked out three of four plain spaghetti strap tank tops. Just something simple for normal lazy days. She moved towards the more girly looking shirts and picked out a light green wrap around shirt. The top was a loop and it was v necked, the bottom wrapped around to about mid stomach tying in the back, more of a club shirt. She decided to try it anyway. She grabbed a low cut emerald green shirt that seemed like it would fit like a second skin. A plain T shirt but it matched her eyes and had a scooped neck. It would show off her ample cleavage more than enough. After grabbing a few more shirts she had quite an arm full. She walked over to the shorts and skirts section and picked out a multitude of short shorts and mini skirts. She got a few long ones for taste and with a bundle of clothing in her arms she went to the pants. She picked out about two pairs and laughed at the mass amounts of clothing tangled in her arms.  
She grinned happily up at Gambit and went onto her toes kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Ah'll be right back Remy." She said in a soft low whisper.

Watching as she picked out various clothing items, Gambit sighed contentedly. It had been a long time since he didn't feel like an outsider, taking his duster off he threw it on the back of a chair. He had opted to wear a purple button up shirt instead of his usual body armor. In place of his silver steel boots he chose to wear a pair of black work boots. The tight jeans around his legs hugging his thighs. Gambit hadn't shaved in awhile, so a slight bit of stubble was noticeable, but it wasn't overly done it fit just fine. While Remy waited for her as she changed in the dressing room, he decided to look around. The Cajun grabbed a black leather trench coat that was a slight bit longer than the duster he used to wearing.

Checking out how it looked on him in a mirror, Remy thought something looked like it was missing. The cowl he usually wore around his head, had been left at the mansion. Seeing a hat rack, he saw a cowboy hat and placed it on his head. Looking back in the mirror, even he had to admit it didn't work.

"Dat even worse den not'in'." The mutant stated as he placed the hat back. Noticing a black fedora out of the corner of his eye on the hat rack though, he grabbed it and pulled it on. looking back in the mirror a smirk grew upon his lips.

"Now dis, dis Remy like."

Picking up his duster Remy felt around the pockets.

"Merde!" The red eyed Cajun stated under his breath as he realized he hadn't brought any money. Spotting a well dressed man in a suit, Gambit smirked. Very carefully he followed the man, as soon as the man turned a corner Lebeau swooped in. Walking behind the man his hand slipped in the pocket where his wallet was held. It was smooth enough that no one around him noticed. The man turned to look at Remy and simply apologized for bumping into him. 'Nah bu' y' will be.' The Cajun though to himself as he made his way back to the dressing room. Looking through the wallet he counted the total at a little over a thousand dollars. Slipping the cash into his jeans, Remy stashed the wallet in a trashcan.  
She walked into the dressing room and pulled on her first outfit. She wore the emerald green top and she was right. The top was snug against her flat toned stomach and ample chest. The scoop neck allowed her cleavage to be shown off nicely. It was a longer shirt though sleeveless. It ended just past her hips. She chose a bleached denim skirt that was short. With her hands at her side the skirt came to about mid palm. She stepped out into the main part of the store to show him the outfit. She smiled shyly and did a turn for him. The faint bruising on her legs and arms were still there, though just a pale yellow by now. Many people stopped and turned to look at the two. The girl was smiling but had obvious signs of abuse on her. They shot Remy nasty looks and continued on. Her wrists were still healing, having a slight red line where the restraints had cut into her.

Seeing Rogue exit the dressing room, Gambit's eyes began to glow brightly. Did she ever look sexy, the bruises and cuts an her body made their appearance.

"What do ya think Remy?" She said completely oblivious to the stares. She did a turn and winked at him. She suddenly noticed people staring.  
"My butt isn't hanging out is it?" She asked with sudden worry. She turned around to face away from him allowing him a glance at her backside to see if she was hanging out. She wasn't but it didn't feel that way by the looks people were giving them.

Noticing the looks the people around them were giving Remy could over hear a couple talking.

"Thats absolutely horrible, I bet you anything he's a pimp." Ignoring to comment, the Cajun went up to Rogue.

"Y' loo' very sexy, bu' I t'ink y' migh' wan' ta try som'ting a bi' more....modest." Gambit said as he trailed his fingers along the bruises on her arms.

"People migh' ge' de wron' impression."

Rogue blushed furiously when he came up to her. She sighed contently when he ran his fingers over her bare skin. When he mentioned people getting the wrong idea she looked at the bruises and sighed.  
"That's not so attractive is it?" She frowned slightly. Her first experience feeling again and it wasn't a pleasant one.  
"Ah'll get the outfit if ya like it though. The bruises and cuts will heal soon enough." She smiled, determined to keep the happy mood around for a while. She swallowed hard at how close he was to her. The butterflies he gave her felt as if they would burst out of her stomach at any time.

"Um...Ah'll be back with another outfit." She grinned and stepped back, nearly tripping over a stand. She blushed even more and smiled nervously. She went into the dressing room and tore the outfit off. She quickly put it aside on the hook she deemed the 'totally getting' hook. She next threw on the light green wrap around top and a pair of low cut jeans.

She opened the stall door but did not walk out. She twirled around in the stall for gambit to see. The top ended just above mid waist showing off her well toned stomach. The jeans were low fitting and hugged her hips butt and thighs tightly while fitting rather loosely from the knee down.

Giving a somewhat quiet catcall, Remy gave her a nod of approval..  
She smiled at him and looked down at her outfit. When her eyes hit the angry red wounds in her lower stomach she froze. The stitches came out in two days. She had forgotten all about it with everything that had been going on. Her eyes dimmed as flashbacks came back. She swallowed hard.

The slice marks from the doctor had healed being merely scratches that were now bright pink markings across her stomach. She turned to Gambit with a saddened smile. It was bitter sweet. They would probably permanently mark her, leaving her disfigured, but at least she got to see just how much the Cajun cared for her.

Seeing her look down at the scars on her stomach, he gave somewhat of a pained look. She had been through a lot and though the scars on Gambit had mostly healed, save for the gash on his forehead which was usually covered by the cowl, the fedora being what hid it from sight now. The bruises and cuts on his arms and wrists had healed quite quickly due to the way kinetic energy interacted with his body make up, it gave his the ability to heal quite quickly. Not only had she had to endure the abuse of that day and the toll it still had on her body, but having watched her after the cure had worn off. The way her body had reacted was strange. Because Remy's genetic make up and mutation was so different to Rogue's Beast hadn't been able to decipher why her body acted like it was going through withdraws. They had simply chopped it up to the way Gambit's mutation sped his immune system to an unimaginable degree, forcing his body to get over the drug as soon as his abilities returned  
"They won't ever fully go away will they?" She asked softly, her tone flat. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she sighed.

When she asked about the scars never going away, Remy frowned slightly. "...and neit'er am I, petite." He answered her question and offered her a smile and tipped the hat at her.

When he made the comment about never going away she smiled.  
"How'd I get so lucky? Why just two weeks ago Ah couldn't touch another person and Ah had a lame excuse for a boyfriend. Now Ah have you Remy, and Ah can touch. Ah'm so happy. And Ah can't help but admit that ya are the main cause of that." She blushed. When he offered to pay for everything she was about to get she was about to say no to it, until she saw the genuine want in his eyes.  
"Thank ya Remy." She smiled.

Maybe when she got her powers back right before she went to get more, she could convince Logan to let her touch him to heal the marks scarring her perfect skin. Her fingers lightly ran across the wounds as she zoned out for a second. Remy's pleas for her life in French ringing in her head. She shook away the memory and smiled softly at him.  
"Ah think Ah'll just get all of it." She said quietly from inside the stall. She closed the door and changed quickly to her normal clothing. . Laughing at her mention of getting it all he looked down at her and smirked. "Whateva' y' wan', i' on me." Pulling out the small wad of cash he pulled a couple hundred out ready to pay for her things. She had decided to get some bracelets and other things to cover up the markings on her wrists. She walked out with the entire bundle in her arms and grinned as she walked over to the bracelet section. She picked out a few wrist bands one of which made her chuckle. it simply read 'bite me' In bright red letters on the middle of the black wrist band. She brought it all to the counter and Remy paid for it. When she was done she looked at Remy and smiled.  
"Ah just realized swamp rat, Ah don't have a bikini..." She grinned as she walked backwards enticing him to follow. She was going to enjoy this. She didn't need to try it on to know it was perfect. She found a red on black bikini that matched Remy's eyes. The bikini itself was black but the edges were a brilliant red.  
Following her after the mention of a bathing suit, Remy couldn't help his smirk from turning into a full grin. She did have a very sexy body and the thought of her in a bathing suit caused the Cajun's mind to run wild. Seeing the bikini she picked out Gambit took hold of the straps and looked around before charging the bathing suit up. The tingle in his finger made him look at her while he drew his thumbs along the lining imprinting his fingertips into it.

"Dere now y' got somet'ing betta ta rememba' me."

When he changed her bikini to remember him better she chuckled.  
"Remy Ya aren't goin anywhere in my mind. Ah remember ya just fine." She purred next to his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. With that he wrapped his arm around her waist as they paid for the suit, the lady at the counter looking Remy over quite obvious. She smiled politely as Remy pulled her into him. Upon seeing the girl checking him out her fists clenched._ 'Just who does this gal think she is! Ah'm standin right here!'_ The red eyed Cajun pulled Rouge close to him and kissed her on the lips knowing that she would become jealous at the way the girl had been looking at him. She had opened her mouth to say something when Remy's lips came crashing down on hers. He pulled away leaving her breathless. She thought for a moment. The smirk painted on his lips making the girl on the other side of the counter quite jealous. They walked out of the store happily and Rogue smiled.

"Anywhere you wanna go?" She asked.  
. "Nah, I t'ink Remy goo' fo' now. Anyt'ing else y' wan' ta do?"

"Well Ah do have a place in mind. A place Ah'm sure you'd love." She Grinned and grabbed his hand leading him out from the mall.


	16. We have a winner

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She smiled politely as Remy pulled her into him. Upon seeing the girl checking him out her fists clenched._ 'Just who does this gal think she is! Ah'm standin right here!'_ The red eyed Cajun pulled Rouge close to him and kissed her on the lips knowing that she would become jealous at the way the girl had been looking at him. She had opened her mouth to say something when Remy's lips came crashing down on hers. He pulled away leaving her breathless. She thought for a moment. The smirk painted on his lips making the girl on the other side of the counter quite jealous. They walked out of the store happily and Rogue smiled.

"Anywhere you wanna go?" She asked.  
. "Nah, I t'ink Remy goo' fo' now. Anyt'ing else y' wan' ta do?"

"Well Ah do have a place in mind. A place Ah'm sure you'd love." She Grinned and grabbed his hand leading him out from the mall.

She shoved her things in the back seat and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove them to a shady little underground club with a bar in it.  
"Ah come here once and a while ta get away." She said softly. Following her out of the car and to the entrance of the building, Gambit noticed the bouncer and became a bit more aware of his surroundings. This seemed like more of a place Remy would frequent to get information, or a job. Not a place where he would expect a young girl like Rogue to go. Heading to the door the bouncer recognized her instantly.  
"R..Rouge!" He stammered. She shrugged and walked past him with Gambit in tow.

When the bouncer made no attempt to stop rogue from entering, the Cajun couldn't help a small smirk from forming on his lips. 'Dis lady, 'as a tas'e for de dangerous.' Remy thought as he followed her into the bar.  
"Before ya ask swamp rat Ah was in a very bad mood last time we met up." She explained. Lord knew Rogue's temper when it flared up was never a pretty sight. She walked into the club and smiled.  
"It's not so bad here!" She yelled the sound drowned out over the cries of the bar patrons and the loud pulsating music. The smell of smoke, liquor and the disgusting scent of the crowd assaulted her nose. She walked over and sat at the bar waving her hand to get his attention. A gruff looking man came over polishing a glass.  
"What'll it be Doll?" He asked.  
"Can Ah have a rum and coke please?" She asked sweetly.  
"Ya want something Gambit? On me Sugah." She offered.  
Watching her take a seat on a stool at the bar and ask the bartender for a drink, Remy had to ponder how she had managed with her still being underage.

"I'll take wha' de lady is havin'." Remy answered passively as he scanned their surroundings. It was the biggest trait of being a thief, you never let your guard down, especially in a place such as this. Gambit spotted a rough looking group with his peripheral vision. Taking a seat next to Rogue, he watched the group secretively for a moment until he felt that nothing would come of it at the moment.

"So Remy takes it dat y' like gettin' y'self inta trouble?"

Rogue grinned wildly at him.  
"Ya know Remy, Ah don't have ta go lookin for trouble, it usually finds me." She giggled. She thanked the bartender and paid him when he set their drinks in front of them. She winked at him and quickly downed her drink. She raised her hand for another.  
"It takes a lot to get me drunk." She explained. She smiled as the bartender set another one in front of her paying him once again. She downed that drink as well shaking her head as the burn of a stiff drink washed over her.  
"Damn that was strong." She chuckled. She leaned a little closer to Remy and kissed his cheek. Watching the younger female, quite intrigued at the sight of her tossing down drinks like nothing. "Slow down petite." Remy couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. Gambit of all people telling someone to slow down. Shaking his head slightly, the Cajun brought the alcoholic drink to his lips. Rogue just grinned at him. Normally the red eyed mutant didn't drink, he liked to keep his wits about him. Remy couldn't stand the feeling of disturbing his awareness. Letting down his guard was not Gambit's idea of a good time. Though truth be told, it would take much more alcohol in his system to compromise his motor skills. The way the kinetic energy flowed through his body, his system would fight the alcohol getting to his head more than the normal person's. Cigarettes though, now those were another story. Taking a carton of smokes from the inside pocket of the trenchcoat he had just bought and pulled a cigarette from it's place and brought it to his lips. Flicking open a lighter, the Cajun lit the paper rolled tobacco and inhaled deeply.  
"Ah'm gonna go change the song, Ah'll be right back Remy." She said softly. She rose from her seat and walked across the bar to the juke box. Taking another small mouthful of the drink, Gambit watched her walk away swaying her hips. The term 'hate to watch you leave, but I love to see you go' came to mind and a smirk formed on his lips She put on some catchy pop songs and when she turned around she got light headed. Okay so maybe her powers made it harder for her to get drunk. She didn't usually feel it until around drink 4 or 5. She smiled at the buzz she had going. When she looked up a taller man was right in front of her.  
"Hey you okay doll?" He asked with a grin. Rogue smiled and nodded her head.  
"Fine thanks." She said as she inched her way around him. He caught her hand carefully.  
"You want to dance?" He asked. He wasn't bad looking, maybe around 5'9, shorter than Remy that was for sure. He was well built but Rogue found herself comparing to Remy and he in no way came close. She grinned.  
"No thanks Ah'm here with my boyfriend actually. Thanks though." she said sweetly. He let go of her hand a shrugged. Keeping a keen eye watchful on the man who had come up to her, Remy sat back lazily with drink in hand seemingly off guard, but in reality ready to swoop in if need be. Seeing the guy leave and Rogue come back in his direction was a bit of a relief. Fighting may have been something the mutant was made for, doesn't mean he always had to enjoy it.  
She slipped next to Gambit once more, nearly missing her stool. She giggled loudly when she caught herself on Remy's jacket. She sat herself down safely and raised her hand.  
"Can Ah get a double shot of southern comfort please?" She asked. The bartender shot her a shocked look and shrugged. He walked away and came back within a few seconds with her order. She shot that down, smiling at the warm sensation that filled her stomach.  
"So Remy, wanna watch me dance?" She grinned as if she knew something he didn't. When a loud alarm rang a few girls squealed, Rogue not included. Taking the fedora off his head and placing it on the bar, his glance fell upon the girl he had come to find very beautiful in only a way she could exude. Hearing her comment about watching her dance a sly grin painted his lips.

"Why o' course, Cherie." Hearing the sirens changed the expression of the mutant though, Remy quickly reached for his cards and pulled them from his coat. Holding it close to his body and charging it, his eyes fell upon Rogue's. Confusion fell upon his face. She didn't seemed to be worried...she seemed more or less happy. The bar was cleaned off and three women were being helped onto the bar. Rogue climbed onto the bar and stood on front of Remy. This was going to be an interesting night indeed.  
"Okay guys you know the rules, best dancer gets free drinks for the rest of the night. Men you're the judges. Behave yourselves guys!" the bartender bellowed.

Hearing the man and watching her climb onto the bar, Gambit smiled and dropped his head a bit embarrassed at thinking what he had about the sirens. Uncharging the card and slipping it back into the deck and then back into his coat. The Cajun looked back at Rogue, she really was very sexy and Gambit knew that fact very well.

Rogue smirked when Moulin Rouge came on. When the song started off slow She started to sway her hips in a soft figure 8 motion. Soon she began to pick her hips up and drop them on the side sweeping motion. When the main chorus of the song hit a smirk pressed on her lips. Her left hand crossed to her right shoulder then the right to the left she bent forward and bit her lower lip seductively.

The liquor was taking its full effect and quick. She moved her hands her hips and swung them around in a circle slowly making sure to accent the movements. Her hands came to the front of her hips the right sliding slowly down her thigh to the knee the left soon following. She moved her hands to the inner knee and dropped into a crouching position facing him. She winked and pushed her knees apart slowly with her hands before swirling to the side and slowly rolling her body up with her butt out. She ran her hands up her stomach and chest as she did. She was enjoying the animalistic look on his face. She sang along with the chorus looking directly at him.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" (Would you like to sleep with me tonight?) She winked. She spun around swiftly on the bar and strutted a few feet down with a dramatic sway in her hips as she ran her hands through her hair. Many of the men began to hoot and holler at her. The other girls were doing nothing more than swaying their hips back and fourth and shooting her dirty looks. She faced the bar patrons and jutted her hip out to the side throwing her head back and running her hand down over her throat and chest. She moved her hand down her stomach and over her thigh jutting her hips back and chest out. More cat calls. She had a seductive smile on as she locked eyes with Gambit a little down the bar and dropped to her knees. She spread her knees apart until she was sitting almost and began to move her chest in circles her hands roaming over her body. After a few seconds she placed her hands on the ground in front of her and jumped up, her legs in an inverted V still bent at the waist. She moved her hips and slowly rolled her upper body until she was standing again. A few of the men reached out to touch her but she playfully kicked them away seductively wagging a finger at then in a disapproving motion. As the song neared the end she got back onto her knees and began to crawl towards him making sure to arch her back dramatically as she moved towards Gambit her eyes locked on his. She smiled as she reached him and rolled onto her back so she was looking into his face. She arched her back as far as she could running her hand down he throat and chest right in front of him.

Watching the little display she put on, Remy kept his eyes on the prize. All the other girls were no where close to Rogue's sexiness. It was actually the first time he saw her in a way that was more than in a protective light. Gambit not being the jealous type didn't mind the cat calls, even the attempts to touch Rogue didn't much bother the Cajun. Even in the short time they had been together he knew none of the other men in the bar were even close to the caliber of Remy and he knew that she knew that as well.

The little tease she had given him, made Gambit want to pull her off the bar, pull her into his tight grasp and press his lips tightly against hers. The smirk appeared on his lips once again when she reappeared in front of him. Taking the last of the drink into his mouth and swallowing, the kiss only made the liquor burn in him more and the mutant's red eyes glowed with the want to feel more than just her lips against his body

She gave him a sexy pouty look and sat up placing her legs on either side of him as the song ended. She leaned forward grabbing his shirt and pulled him forward kissing him hard. She smirked against his lips as the guys gave off disappointed groans.

The girl had chosen the odd looking mutant over any of them. Rogue pulled back and smiled.  
"Ah'll be right back sugah, Ah need ta use the rest room." She chuckled. Oh yeah she was drunk. It was quite obvious that her dancing has worked the liquor into her system a bit faster. She carefully removed herself from the bar and stood next to him.  
"I think we have a winner!" The bartender yelled loudly as he pointed to Rogue. The bar went into a fit of cheers and she took a slightly tipsy bow.  
"You two get free drinks the rest of the night." He said casually as he walked off to tend to someone ordering a beer.

"Ah'll be right back Sugah." Rogue grinned and started off towards the bathrooms.

When she excused herself Remy couldn't help but watch her hips as she walked slightly away. Smirking he rose his hand and the bartender made his way over.

"Jus' a sho' o' rum." The bartender poured the contents of the bottle into a shot glass in front of Gambit. Using his index, middle, and thumb to grip the glass, the Cajun brought the glass to his lips and threw the shot back. Swallowing the contents and setting it down on the bar upside down, he brought the cigarette to his mouth. Inhaling deeply, the smoke filled his lungs followed by a long exhale as the smoke left his lips.  
Before she could get through the door a strong hand gripped her arm and pulled her into a darker corner. Rogue's eyes narrowed.  
"Get ya hand off of me mis'tuh." She said crossly. Three more men came over and stood around the obviously smaller girl.  
"We want a private show." The taller fat one said as he pulled her away from the shorter man, eying her suggestively.  
"Oh gross, no way in hell!" She spat as she shoved him back freeing her arm.  
"Now back off." She said she went to go towards the restroom and clenched her fists when two of the men refused to move out of her way.  
"Ah suggest ya get out of my way or there will be a problem. Ah'm here with my boyfriend and he won't like how ya fools are treating me." She said with a sly grin. One of them just laughed.  
"Funny, I don't see your man here now." He said with a chuckle as he slapped her ass. Her eyes widened as he did. Anger flew through her. With out hesitation Rogue whipped around and slammed her fist into his face. A crack was heard as he let out a cry of pain clutching his broken bleeding nose. Rogue grinned.  
"Ah assure you boys Ah can handle myself." She said coldly. She was swaying slightly in place from the liquor. One of them rushed forward grabbing her around the waist pinning her arms by her sides.  
"Hey now y'all aren't playin fair!" She grunted as he squeezed her hard. One of them back handed her she moved her jaw around painfully as the taste of blood filled her mouth. She had bitten her tongue. She swung her legs up kicking the man in the side as she struggled to get free.  
"Let go of me ya big putz!" She growled as she slammed her head back knocking it painfully into her captors face. He let her go and held his aching nose. Two of them charged at her and she yelped dodging the best she could, sadly she was body slammed to the ground landing painfully on her back.  
"Get her legs and arms!" The bigger man growled. The three other men obeyed and held the struggling girl down.  
"Remy!" She cried out as the man pulled out a knife and started waving it in her face.  
"See teases like you deserve what you get." He growled. Rogue's eyes narrowed as a smirk formed. Remy was here, so long as he was with her she was safe enough.  
"And pigs like you get everything they have coming to them." She spat coldly.  
Hearing her yell his name Remy's head shot up. He slid from the stool and made his way quickly to her.  
"I t'ink y' bes' listen ta de lady." The red eyed Cajun was leaned up against the wall as they held onto her and the knife appeared. Looking down at his hand that was at chest level his fingers touching as he lazily looked on at his nails. Biting back a chuckle, he remembered those were the exact words he had used when he had met her. The memory of that day played in his head momentarily before quickly returning to the moment at hand.

Rogue smirked as Gambit appeared next to them. She too had caught onto the phrase he chose to use.  
"Don't say Ah didn't warn ya." She chuckled. One of the two men holding her arms growled and grabbed her firmly by the hair yanking her head to the side, placing her neck at an uncomfortable angle. She winced a grunt working from her throat, her face tight with the pain that came with it.  
"There's a downside ta not havin mah powers. Pain." She grunted as the men held her down a bit tighter. The man with the knife got cocky. He began foolishly waving it around in Gambit's face before he looked at the girl.  
"So the little tease belongs to you huh?" He smirked. He backed up waving the knife back and fourth at Remy.  
"Boys, give him a show." He laughed. The man holding her arm and a fistful of her hair let go, leaving one man on her legs and one on her arms. He knelt next to Rogue and grinned running the back of his hand down her cheek. Anger flooded her green eyes as she glared at him.  
"Ah wouldn't do that if Ah were you." She growled. He placed his hand over her throat pressing down slightly. Rogue thrashed around struggling to draw breath. The men only held tighter. The man holing her throat let up and smirked pulling out his own knife. Rogue sputtered, coughing on the air entering her lungs. Her eyes narrowed as she once again when her head was snapped back. The man leaned down pressing his lips to hers firmly. Her eyes shot wide open in shock .Her face went red with anger as all four of them laughed. She Whipped her head to the side ignoring the burning in her scalp and spat. \

Remy watched them pull at Rogue's hair and smirked when the man stole a kiss from Rogue. The smirk was much different than any of the ones that had graced his expression that day though. They had sealed their death warrant a Remy was there to collect. The rougher they got with her, the more Gambit kept from showing much more emotion than enjoyment. She kicked her leg up hard managing to free one. With that leg she kicked the man holding her legs in the face. He fell back into the man who was originally holding the knife knocking him forward. Rogue took the moment of surprise to swing her legs up making the men at her side and arms jump back. She rolled quickly and got to her feet.  
"Now you just gone and messed up!" She seethed. Her drunken stupor was wearing off quickly. She walked up to the man who had kissed her and brought her fist back. She thrust it forward into his face breaking his nose. The man stumbled back with a cry of pain. Her eyes went wide as she gripped her wrist her mouth open in shock.  
"Oww!" She exclaimed. She felt pain much differently now with out her powers. It was quite difficult to get used to. She shook her hand out and readied herself. Four men two of which had a knife. Ha nothing her and Gambit couldn't handle.

The moment their sights turned on the younger female, the Cajun grabbed the arm of the man with the knife closest to him. Driving his knee quickly and gracefully into the sternum of the biker, forcing a loud grunt driving the air from his lungs. "Music ta Gambit's ears." He muttered quietly but happily as the mutant's leg fell back to the ground.

Remy was stronger and much more agile than all of the men combined, due to the way his body flowed with kinetic energy. With his left hand still gripping the bikers elbow, Remy's right arm pulled back. Almost faster than could be seen with the naked eye, the Ragin' Cajun thrust his forearm into the chest of the man knocking him into the wooden wall. His sights quickly turned on the other two that were closing in around Rogue. Looking directly into Rogue's eyes and grinning at her, he grabbed the back of both thugs' shirts and jerked backwards throwing them backwards onto the floor.

Walking up to the pale skinned mutant in front of him, Lebeau pushed a hair from her face as he leaned forward. Placing his lips on Rogue's possessively, Gambit's right boot was forced backwards. Remy pushing back her hair was a sweet romantic gesture, one that left her weak in the knees every time. She had never felt this before add in the possessiveness in which he claimed her lips and she was left breathless. She grinned slightly as a thought crossed her mind; she had her very own prince charming, albeit a dark, non law abiding, rugged and rarely ever clean shaved prince charming, but charming none the less.

Meeting the jaw of one of the men that he had thrown back, he broke the kiss and smirked devilishly at her. Looking back at the man he had kicked, he laughed slightly seeing the man's jaw. By the way it hung, he could only guessed he had broken his jaw

When he pulled back Rogue grinned at him. That smirk of his, if he only knew what dirty thoughts that sent racing through her pretty little head. Watching him fight, especially when defending her and her virtues, well that was a whole different story. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of such a ruthless man gently caressing her skin, kissing her bare flesh. Showing her a tenderness only he could bring. The feeling coming from anyone else wouldn't be nearly satisfying. She couldn't get enough of Gambit's touch.

The other thug though, realizing that he was the only one unhurt at the moment ran for the door attempting to escape. Flicking a card from his glove in between his fingertips. The red eyed Cajun charged the card and threw it at the feet of the attempted escapee. The blast that followed throwing him through a table. Gambit turned his attention to the last standing biker. The one who had stolen the kiss, he was the one Remy wanted to have fun with.

Thrusting the knife outwards, Remy stepped out of the way quickly. Another followed and again the Cajun dodged the blade. The movements the man made were far too sluggish compared to the agility of the mutant. "Can' y' be a bi' quicka, y' beginnin' ta bore Remy." On the third thrust, Remy grabbed his wrist and peeled the knife from his grip before using the edge of his hand to hit the side of the man's face.

As the biker slowly backed up after seeing what had become of the other three hand to hand combat. Gambit held the knife in front of the biker, dangling it taunting him. "Useless wit'out y' weapon, wan' dis back?" Charging the kinetic energy in the knife, Lebeau threw it to the ground. Watching the man come at Remy with the knife she didn't fret, she knew he was fast and much more experienced and skilled than the men in front of them. They had no chance in hell. Rogue suppressed a laugh as Gambit charged the knife. When the biker scrambled to grab the weapon, it exploded causing him to jump backwards. Remy grabbed the man by the hair similar to the way he had done to Rogue, making him look directly into his eyes. Watching him grab the man by the hair her hand went to her head gently caressing her burning scalp. She gasped when he spoke, the low cold tone in his voice sent goose bumps over her arms.  
"Y' see dese eyes? Dese be de eyes o' a devil an' y'd be smar' no' ta piss de devil off." With that Remy slammed the thug head first into the wall and then pulled him back tripping him. When he hit the ground, Remy lifted his boot and brought in down onto the biker's arm breaking it. Rogue's mind went back to the kiss a moment before. When Gambit's lips had met hers all else was forgotten. A warm calming sensation filled her every time he touched her. Maybe it was the liquor that was making her feel this more strongly now or maybe it was seeing him kick the crap out of the pigs who deserved it. Quite possibly a mixture of the two. Something about his presence filled her with a calm content feeling. With her powers gone she had to admit she was slightly scared of the world now. So many new threats she didn't know if she was strong enough to deal with. As long as Remy was around however she would be safe, you couldn't escape the eyes of a devil after all.  
"Don't say Ah didn't warn ya..." She grinned. Her fist was bruising slightly which caused her to frown. The other bar patrons had begun to run from the bar, afraid of being caught in the cross fire. Rogue held her aching fist in her hand and chuckled as the man who had kissed her cried out in agony.  
"Aw Sugah, Ah swear Ah owe ya like a hundred saves." Rogue toyed as she strutted over to him a soft smile gracing her plump lips.  
"Get out! Mutants like you ain't welcome here! Go on... now git!" The bartender yelled shakily, aiming a shot gun at them. Rogue quirked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What ever ya say darlin'" She said coolly as she took Gambit by the hand leading him outside. The sound of the bartender's voice, was drowned out by the sound of the kinetic energy flowing through his body. It sounded almost like sparks of energy going off in his head. As Rogue dragged him towards the door, Remy stopped her for a second and walked to the bar. Picking up his fedora and placing it back on his head, Gambit tipped the end of it at the bartender and gave him a wide smirk. The bartender flinched slightly but held the sawn off shotgun at his chest.


	17. painful symptoms

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

**AUTHORS NOTE: Myself and my Co writer are both dealing with very busy schedules. Sometime next week you can expect an update. We're sorry it's taking so long but he has a lot to do as do I. But please don't worry this will not be one of those stories people start and never finish. We both love writing this story and plan on doing possibly a sequel if all goes well. Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. We love reading them we really do so keep it up! **

**_Just so y'all know the parts of Gambit is written by Moment and the parts of Rogue is written by me. I just do the final blending to make each part go along smoothly. This is a joint effort. =D_  
**

**3 always Addicted and Moment.  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get out! Mutants like you ain't welcome here! Go on... now git!" The bartender yelled shakily, aiming a shot gun at them. Rogue quirked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What ever ya say darlin'" She said coolly as she took Gambit by the hand leading him outside. The sound of the bartender's voice, was drowned out by the sound of the kinetic energy flowing through his body. It sounded almost like sparks of energy going off in his head. As Rogue dragged him towards the door, Remy stopped her for a second and walked to the bar. Picking up his fedora and placing it back on his head, Gambit tipped the end of it at the bartender and gave him a wide smirk. The bartender flinched slightly but held the sawn off shotgun at his chest.

Remy felt himself being tugged by Rogue again and he followed her outside of the bar.

When they got outside she didn't hesitate, she pushed him roughly against the wall and leaned up on her toes and kissed him hard. Parting her lips to allow him into her mouth further. When she pressed him against the wall and pressed her lips against his, Remy sighed into her mouth. Pushing his tongue between her lips and into her mouth, he enjoyed the taste of her tongue. The flow of kinetic energy flowed through out and even from his body freely. It caused the kiss and his hands roaming over her arms and back, to tingle as if it were soft tantalizing pin pricks. It was a more daring move to her more then she suspected Remy would ever know. Flirting was one thing, Rogue could do that quite well, but to allow him to go further with her body that she ever thought possible, to trust him with all of her was a giant step, especially for someone she had just met only weeks ago. She didn't care that she had only known him less than a month. There was a connection there that she couldn't deny, and hoped he felt the same. She pulled away after a minute and blushed deeply. Finding it cute the way she kept blushing, Remy had to smirk. She kept trying to come off as a bad girl yet still did things that showed how innocent she really was  
She opened and closed her hand feeling it tight with the slight swelling.  
"Logan always makes it look so effortless and painless." She found herself muttering.  
"Ah forgot how much punching with out my powers hurt." she chuckled slightly. Seeing her look to her hand, Remy took it into his own hand and softly caressed the bruised knuckles  
"Ya know Remy, maybe Ah should take lessons from ya on how ta better defend myself..." She winked. There was a half serious tone in the statement. She smiled and leaned forward resting her head against his muscular the comment about her taking lessons from him, Remy chuckled softly.

"Yeah, an' give y' a reason to go an' ge' hur'. I don' t'ink so, cherie." Moving his lips to her neck he placed a few soft kisses on her throat. Rogue frowned for a second when he said he didn't wanna give her an excuse to go out and get hurt. Did he really think she would go looking for trouble? She quickly shook the frown away before he noticed and smiled as he took her hand gently caressed them When his lips moved to her neck she felt her knees grow weak. She gasped softly closing her eyes and reveling in the soft pressure against her neck. A low moan escaped her lips softly. Not even realizing she had let one slip. Remy how ever noticed this guttural sound and smirked, please to hear such a sound come out of her. He wanted to hear more sounds coming from her, to hear her screaming his name over and over again, to hear himself groaning her name. His thoughts began to run wild, but he quickly tucked them away. Swallowing hard he spoke.

"We shoul' ge' back ta de mansion." Slipping his hand into her pocket, he pulled the keys out.

"An' dis time, Remy drivin'." The grin on Remy's lips was contagious.  
"What would Ah do with out ya Remy?" She said softly as she inhaled the unique scent that was Gambit, she knew she was too drunk to drive. She hadn't even felt him go into her pocket. When he produced her keys she grinned. He was damn good at what he did. She smiled, knowing she was too drunk to drive. She went to the car and got in the passengers side waiting for Remy. When he slid in next to her the two of them were off to the mansion. Her body still tingled from his touch. She couldn't suppress the grin working it's way over her plump lips. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes enjoying the cool night air against her skin.

She would need the cure again soon. She smiled lightly. Gambit had been so adamant that he come along. She had seen the worry in his eyes and found it very endearing. She just hoped that they would give it to her if she brought him along. She bit her lower lip nervously. She didn't care what effects the drug might have, so long as she could be with Remy, so long as she could touch. She made up her mind to keep taking it regardless.

3 days later...

Rogue awoke shaking, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her stomach ached horribly as if thousands of tiny knives were being driven into her flesh. She stood up shakily her arms holding her stomach tightly as if willing the pain to go away. She new she needed the cure again. She could hear the voices of the people she had absorbed slowly working their way into her conscious mind. After not hearing them for the past week they all seemed to be shouting, the volume only rising. She took a few steps to get to the bathroom, she felt like she was going to be sick. Her hair was soaked and plastered to her face and neck. Her body was itching horribly. Rogue began scratching at her forearms until they began to bleed. Her fingers now coated in the slimy warm substance known as blood.  
"uhhn." She groaned as her hands went tightly to her pounding head. The noise was painfully loud now, making her jaw clench tightly. She was dizzy, her vision blurred with tears. She fell to the floor and curled into a ball. Her mouth was too dry to speak. She could feel her powers returning. She didn't know how long she lay there until the pain dulled into a numbing sensation that over took her. She got up and took a shower. her whole body felt weak. She swallowed the lump in her throat and got dressed. She needed to find Logan. She would take this chance to heal her scars and wounds before she took the cure again. She leaned against the walls as she walked her body too tired to move much on it's own. Her knees gave out as she turned the corner. Before she hit the ground a strong pair of arms encircled her waist.  
"Woah now Darlin' what's wrong with you?" Logan's worried voice came as he glanced down at the sickly looking girl in his arms. She held onto his arms weakly and smiled.  
"Logan." Her voice was distant almost airy. Logan bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She leaned her head against his chest.  
"I'm taking you to Beast." He said gruffly. Rogue shook her head. She didn't need to go to the medical wing. She smiled and looked up at him.  
"Ah have a favor ta ask ya Logan." She said softly. Logan stopped in the middle of the hall holding her in his large arms.  
"Okay." He said with a curious glance.  
"My powers have come back." She started dryly. She licked her dry lips and continued.  
"Ah was wonderin if Ah could absorb some of ya healin powers, ta heal the scars." Her voice betrayed the self conscious thoughts that ran through her head and the sour memories that came with them. Logan slowly released her placing her on her feet.  
"Of course Darlin, if it'll help you, I'll do it." He said softly.  
"Just be careful, I don't want a repeat of last time." he warned with a small smile. Rogue's cheeks flushed as she remembered the time she almost killed him after being stabbed through the chest.  
"Ah will, Ah promise. Shouldn't take much just some scars." She smiled weakly back at him and leaned up placing the quickest of kisses on his cheek, her powers not having time to react. Logan smiled and gave her a surprised look.  
"What was that for?" Rogue just smiled at him.  
"For everything Logan. You're always there when Ah need you."She said honestly. The shared a smile and Rogue took off her gloves.  
"Are ya sure it's okay?" She asked softly, she wouldn't pressure him into it. Logan only winked at her offering her a reassuring smile. Rogue took her hands and placed them on his face. Both gasped as her powers activated, the painful pulling sensation took Logan as his powers slowly began to heal Rogue's wounds. His jaws were clenched. She quickly let go her wounds having healed completely so no marks marred her perfect skin. Logan was breathing hard.  
"Ah'm sorry!" Rogue said quickly. Logan shook his head.  
"It's alright Darlin." He said softly offering her a smile. Rogue rushed forward hugging him tightly. She released him and walked towards the kitchen. Logan walked off towards his room with a laugh. Rogue was still tired. Though his healing powers had helped ease off the withdrawl symptoms for now. She sat down at the table, dark bags still under her eyes. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sighed. She had her damn gloves on again. She had almost forgotten how much of a pain in the ass they were. She was wearing the mini skirt and green wrap around top she had bought with Gambit, the one that brought out her eyes. She wore a pair of knee high boots, with spiked heels. She wanted to look her best when she could touch Remy again. She waited for him to come downstairs. She would want to get the cure as soon as possible and had promised him he could come with her.


	18. reformulated

**WARNING RATED M FOR MATURE! There are violent scenes some scenes contain mild to moderate sexual content. Even sexual violence, please read at your own risk! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy hadn't slept at all that night, the Cajun had trouble falling asleep and so he had made his way to Rogue's room. The telltale of the 'cure' wearing off and her powers returning had began to show the night before. Making his way to her room, he had seen her suffering from the ill effects of the drug in her sleep. Keeping a watchful eye on her from the doorway most of the night, the red eyed mutant made sure she was okay. Moving over to her sleeping form, Gambit pulled the white stands of hair that were matted to her moistened forehead from her skin and pushed it back before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Quickly pulling away before her powers effected him.

Heading downstairs, Gambit noticed a light coming from a corridor. Slightly curious on who was up at this time of night. Remy stealthily made his way down the hallway, the Cajun peered in and saw a younger guy who was encased in ice. Going back and forth from ice form to human form. Watching him, the Cajun laughed slightly. Turning around quickly in ice form, the male noticed Gambit and walked forward. In the process he reverted back to human form.

"Bobby I be guessin'." Remy said in a gruff smooth voice.

"I take it your Gambit." Bobby returned with a sharp glance.

"Kitty's mentioned you a few times." The Iceman pushed back his hair with his hand.

"Y'd be righ' on dat one." Remy shot back, being a thief his instincts told him when he was being sized up, and Bobby was doing just that.

"Smoot' trick y' got dere." Gambit smirked, trying to feel the younger boy out on his intentions. The Cajun didn't know much about what had happened between him and Rogue, but he knew enough to know that Bobby wasn't happy to see Anna with Gambit.

Rubbing his thumb along the tips of his fingers, Remy kept his smirk bright.

"You know, you and Rogue have been getting pretty friendly lately." Bobby stated with a hint of distaste.

"I t'ought y' was wit Kitty, was Remy wrong?" Gambit shot back his eyes lowered. The tone was more of a challenging statement than a question. The Cajun crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"You know what I'm talking about Gambit." Gambit flicked a card from his glove and played with it lazily, not giving much mind to Bobby's words. Putting his hand out, the younger mutant rose his hand and froze the card in Remy's hand. Looking up to meet Bobby's eyes he brought the card up at chest level and charged it, the vibration of kinetic energy melting the ice.

"'Ave fun wit dat Bobby." With those words the smirk returned and the Cajun walked from the room.

Coming to rest on the balcony of the mansion, the Cajun stared out into the sky. A loud BAMF! noise followed by thick dark blue smoke appeared beside Remy. Once the smoke cleared he noticed a blue furred male beside him.

"Oh, I didn't know anyvone vas here." A thick German accent emitted from the blue man.

"Ze name is Kurt Vagner, but most people avound here call me Nightcrawler." Kurt extended his hand to the Cajun sitting on the rail bar. Remy looked at the strange three fingered hand of Nightcrawler and shook it. "Gambits de name."

Kurt smiled at the red eyed Cajun and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I've got a idea." The thick German accent made its appearance yet again. In the next second a loud BAMF! enveloped Gambit's ears and the black smoke enveloped him. The next thing he knew they were in a lower part of the mansion, in front of him was a man whose body was encased in hard steel. By the time the smoke dissipated and the queasy feeling left the red eyed mutant the abnormally tall, steeled frame that was once standing in front of him, was now a regular but still much taller man in front of him.

"Who might this be?" A thick Russian accent filled the room.

"This vould ve Gambit." Came from Kurt as he neared the larger Russian man.

"Good to meet you, I am Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin." Came from the larger man, his voice was surprisingly not as deep as he thought it would be.

"Dat dere is a mout'ful. Go' anyt'ing shorta'?" The Russian laughed slightly a replied simply with.

"They call me Colossus." After a bit of conversation the sun began to beam through the window. It was already morning and the time had seemed to pass by very quickly. Nodding at both men, the Cajun excused himself.

"I 'ave to be on my way."

Finally finding his way back to the main entrance of the mansion, Remy happened to run into Logan. The Cajun readied himself just in case he was still upset about the incident in the pool room.

Logan's face tightened. He didn't particularly like the Cajun but this wasn't about him, it was about Rogue. What he had seen in the hall had greatly worried him.  
"You and I, we need to have a talk bub." Logan said gruffly as he poked Gambit in the chest with restrained anger. He wanted to rip the man before him to shreds; he should have been paying closer attention to Rogue in the first place. Logan made sure to put slight distance between him and the Cajun so as to have some restraint. His voice was tight as he glared at the taller mutant.

"Ya were supposed to be watchin Marie, and you messed up bub." he growled deeply in his throat cracking his knuckles menacingly. He paused a moment to keep his anger in check.  
"And if you were takin so much care of her then why in the hell did she collapse in the hallway this mornin?" He questioned coldly.  
"She was so messed up she barely made sense at all. I damn near thought she was half dead. This 'cure' is taking a toll on her and I'm tellin ya it ain't worth riskin her life. I know she's doing it for many reasons but most of it is for you Cajun and I'm not okay with her killin herself over someone like you." He nearly snarled. His animalistic nature was beginning to show through. His muscles tightened as he shook with unreleased fury.

Logan's words brought a annoyed smirk on the Cajun's lips. The way he spoke as if it were his fault, made him tilt his head to the side as if he were mocking a sad puppy. Sensing the animalistic tone in his voice, Remy glared through the older mutant. It was only then that realization of his words took hold. 'Collapse? Dis mornin'?' Gambit's expression became somewhat serious and disheartened. It was then that the remembrance of the night came back to him in vivid detail. The cold sweat, the shivering, the raspy breathing. The temporary cure must have been doing much more damage, than Gambit had realized.  
"You best get her weaned off that shit before it kills her. So help me Cajun if she gets sicker or dies because she can't get off of this and you've done nothing, I'm going to tear you to ribbons and hang you by your own intestines." He growled coldly. Logan brushed past him angrily his shoulder slamming pointedly into the taller mutant, the metal in his bones coupled with his sheer strength making it a bit more powerful of a bump.

When he opened his mouth to answer Logan, he felt a rough thud against his shoulder and Logan walking around the corner.

"Are y' ev'a in a goo' mood? Bub." Gambit uttered as Logan rounded the corner adding a sing-songy tone at the end mocking the shorter mutant for his consistent use of term.

Just as Logan rounded the corner Rogue came from the opposite hall. She was tired of waiting for the red eyed mutant and went to find him herself. Dressed in the jean mini skirt that showed off her shapely thighs and the emerald green top that wrapped around her slender toned stomach, the neck line plunging and showing off her ample cleavage. The scars and wounds on her body had all but disappeared to her delight. She smiled warmly at him, her eyes slightly red with dark bags under them, though the make up covered up the darkness for the most part the puffiness was still evident giving her an exhausted look. She did a spin for him and held out her gloved hands.  
"Sugah you ready ta go with me ta get the cure?" She questioned with a hopeful glint in her emerald green eyes. She took out the cell phone and texted her dealer that she was coming to get her next fix today. She got a simple time and place in response. She put away the phone and grinned.  
"Two hours Remy and Ah'm gonna give ya the biggest kiss of ya life!" She chuckled and winked at him. She was beyond happy right now. Her body tingled painfully and she was exhausted but she wouldn't let that on, she didn't want Remy to worry over nothing. She shifted on her feet and placed her hand on her hip.  
"Come on Swamp rat, Ah've got a cure ta take." She grinned at him. She stopped when she saw the tense look of his jaw. Something was up.  
"Remy what is it? Is somethin wrong Sugah?"

The sudden appearance of Rogue caused Gambit to step back slightly. As his eyes rested on her face, the first thing the red eyed mutant noticed was the swollen bags under her eyes. The usually healthy glow was gone from her face and replaced with exhaustion. Bringing both of his fingerless gloved hands to the sides of his head, Remy brushed his medium length brown hair back behind his ears, only to have a few strands fall back into his face. When she spoke of the injection, Gambit grimaced somewhat. When she asked what was wrong, Remy's countenance changed.

"Y're not goin' Rouge." His tone was serious and the Cajun accent was thinned out to a small degree only amplifying the firmness in his words. Rouge stared on in surprise at his sudden change in countenance.She opened her mouth to speak, trying to justify herself, Remy interrupted her.

"Dis is no' a discussion."Rogue huffed at his words and the fact that he wouldn't even hear her out.

"That's ain't fair Remy and you know it." Crossing her arms and snorting slightly like a child not able to get their way, Rogue turned her head to avert her gaze from his.

"Y're not goin' an' dat's final!" The tone in his voice was unmoving, her health meant more to him than being able to touch her.

"Ya can't stop meh Remy, Ah'm goin'." Her tone was low and cold. With that she turned away and started walking. Gambit instinctively reached out grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away from him. The second his fingers touched the skin of her arm and intense pain traveled up his arm, forcing him to let go and grab his wrist.

"Shi'!" Was all the pain would allow him to get out. Forcing his palm into the wall out of frustration and trying to get feeling back into his arm, Remy accent cracked out slightly.

"Wai' don' do dis chere....please."

Rogue was furious with him. Just who did the man think he was? No one was going to take this from her. She felt guilty the moment he recoiled from touching her.  
"Remy, Ah..." Pain flitted across her tired features.  
"Ah need this Sugah." She said quietly. She stopped, turning to fully face him. She clenched her fists, fighting the urge to run to him to apologize for her powers. Her damn powers. Any normal girl would kiss him senseless to make him forget the pain but she couldn't do that. Tears prickled at the corners of her emerald eyes as she looked up at him pitifully.  
"Ah need this." She repeated in a soft whisper.  
"It hurts more not being able ta feel ya touch, than any pain or discomfort the cure could ever cause." She tried to explain. She had let him see a side of her she never showed. The weaker, more emotional side. Everyone else knew the spunky, happy, go getting, rough around the edges but sweet southern belle that she showed them. In allowing Remy to see the emotional weaker side she was showing him all of her. Something she never did. The Cajun was rapidly stealing her heart in the way only a man of his skill could do. It scared her more than anything. The thought that she could have a normal life with him meant more to her than anything else had in her entire life.  
"Please Remy..." she begged softly as she walked up to him her eyes trained on his arm. Knowing the damage done was her fault. Her eyes held a painful regret in them. Sure she hadn't meant to hurt him but in having her powers she had done just that. She had hurt the man she was growing to love...Yes there was that 4 letter word. The one she never thought she would be able to use honestly. She reached a gloved hand out and gently took his hurt hand in hers and massaged the back of his hand with her thumb. A look of regret filled her eyes.

The whole time while she spoke, Gambit looked at her over his shoulder. When she reached out to touch his hand, Remy flinched slightly. The pain in his arm was still prevalent, knowing she wouldn't purposely hurt him with her ability, he allowed her to massage his hand  
"Ah'm sorry Remy. Come with me please? Don't make me go alone..." she said painfully. It hurt to tell him she was going regardless of what he wanted. She needed this, needed it more than anyone would ever know.  
"Ah'll be in the car. If ya want to come with me... I'll wait for ten minutes to let ya make up ya mind." with that she let go of his hand and gave him one last look as she walked off to the car. She tried not to let the tears fall. Her heart was pounding angrily in her chest. She was so nervous he wasn't going to show. She walked to the garage and got into the car and waited. Two minutes down, eight to go. Every second hurt more and more. Her heart beat faster, harder as she fidgeted with everything she could get her gloved hands on.  
"Please come." She whispered nervously.

All too quickly though she had submitted her query and she was gone. Remy not knowing what to do sunk into a sitting position on the step of the staircase. Lowering his head and putting his head in his hands, the material from the cowl rubbed softly against his fingers. If he went with her, he was agreeing to let her do it. In doing so he was failing her by letting her hurt herself. If he didn't go with her though, he was subjecting her to possible harm and he couldn't forgive himself if she got hurt because of his absence.

With a sigh, Remy stood from his sitting position and scooped his brown duster from the chair. Pulling it on his person, he made his way out to the garage. Before she could speak, Remy made his condition known.

"I don' agree wit' dis, bu' I can' allow y' ta ge' 'urt." His voice was strong and prominent.

"Dis is de las' time t'ough, no more after dis." With that, Remy got into the drivers side of the vehicle and started the vehicle up.

"We aren' goin' ta discuss dis furt'er." With that, the car was in motion and Remy's eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

Rogue listened to him, a slight scowl marring her face. The last time her ass! Who was he to tell her what she could and could not do? She was a grown ass woman, and he would not be the one to tell her no to something she had been wanting so desperately for so long. She sat back and looked out the window with an annoyed sigh. She gave him the directions and then said nothing further to him. Her mind was racing. She had promised him that if it wasn't safe she wouldn't do it. But on the other hand she wasn't ready to give up touch. Not when she had just gotten it back. No, she would keep taking the cure. Remy be damned. She would just have to sneak out when he was asleep. Not that he could really stop her with her powers, but she didn't want it to come down to a fight like that.

She chewed her plump bottom lip in frustration. As they turned into the complex Rogue got out of the car, walking quickly towards the entrance. She didn't even wait for Remy to shut off the car, but she knew he would catch up rather quickly. She raced up the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping as she became anxious. She walked up to the door at the top and rapped her knuckles against the door three times. She heard some scuffling from behind the door and rocked back and fourth on her heels. The door opened and her dealers usual body guards were in place. They grinned down at her, taking a minute to fully take in her provocative attire. She had dressed to impress Remy, she however forgot to factor in the shady men she would be seeing today. She suppressed a groan of disgust and annoyance. She had half a mind to punch the look off of their faces. For the briefest of moments she almost felt nervous about what could happen after she took the cure. She was outnumbered by larger men.

It wasn't until she heard a low growl of warning rumbling out of the Cajun's throat as he came behind her that she relaxed. Remy was here. As angry as she was with him, and probably he with her, she knew no harm would come to her as long as he was with her. She put on a bright smile as Remy's clothed arm brushed against hers. He didn't need to hold onto her to set off a protective off limits aura. His height and the way he held himself made the Cajun appear dangerous and rough. Which by all means was completely the truth. The men stopped grinning when they saw him and a dark scowl set upon their faces. They moved aside to let Rogue in and made a show of putting their hands on the guns tucked into their waistlines as Remy followed her in. They didn't know if he was a customer or a body guard. Either way they were not risking their lives if they shot a potential customer over a girl. The boss was strict about stuff like that.  
"Wait over by the window Sugah." Rogue asked softly.

Rogue walked up ahead to the dealer and smiled softly at him.  
"I'm back." She said sheepishly. The man grinned at her.  
"So I see. Do you have the money?" He asked very forwardly. Rogue nodded and removed an envelope handing him the money. He took the envelope from her hands, making a show of tracing his finger along her gloved hand while doing so. He looked right at her but his attention was to the new taller male she had brought. He watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye.  
"New customer?" he mused to Rogue, his attention back on her. Rogue shook her head.  
"No he's mah boyfriend. He won't cause trouble." She said calmly. The dealer counted his money and tucked it into his shirt pocket. He snapped his finger and one of his body guards walked over to the safe opening it. He took out a vial and handed it to her.  
"You know the drill. You take it here and leave the vial." He explained once more. Rogue didn't hesitate. She opened it and tipped back her head letting the foul tasting liquid to slide down her throat. This time the reaction was almost instant.

It was as if someone had hit her with a truck. Her head was spinning so fast she almost fell over dropping the vial in the process, it fell to the floor with a soft clatter. She doubled over clenching her stomach. If felt as if it were on fire. One of the guards came over and gripped her upper arm helping her stand. His hand went to her lower back, his fingers slipping a little low on purpose. Rogue pushed away from him and stumbled back. She shot the dealer a worried look.  
"It was reformulated. Stronger so it lasts longer, but sadly it makes it a bit painful. You'll be okay." He chuckled. The guard came up behind her again, forgetting Remy's presence and ran his hand through her hair, inhaling her scent while she was beginning to zone out from the drug.  
"Don't touch me." She said as calmly as her trembling voice would allow. She made a move to back away from him and to find Remy.  
"Gambit let's go Sugah." She muttered pathetically. She felt as if her body was shutting down. Her movements were slow, her eyes blurry as she began to feel lethargic. The guard just pulled her into him with a grin.  
"Man she's really out of it. Where you goin sweet thing?" He toyed with a chuckle. Rogue focused for a second and balled her fist. She slammed it into his stomach sending him flying back. She still had the better part of her powers. But not for long, she could slowly feel them draining away. She dropped to her hands and knees.  
The remaining guards had their guns out aimed on Rogue.


	19. Torn between choices

**AUTHORS NOTES!!: Hey Y'all, I'm Sorry this has taken so long. Both Me and my Co-writer (Yes this is a combined effort. I (Addicted) write for Rogue and (Moment) writes for Gambit.) Both of our computers have kind of shit the bed, and both of us have gotten rather busy with life lately, he with school, me with getting into the Marine Corps after I finish schooling myself. Not to mention we live like 1,000 miles away from one another so we can't just hang out and have a writing session. It makes writing together and updating near impossible lately. We will finish this story though I promise you!! Thanks for being so patient and understanding. Keep up the reviews we love seeing them. **

**NOW AS ALWAYS THIS STORY IS RATED "M" FOR MATURE. IT CONTAINS, SWEARING, VIOLENCE OF ALL KINDS, SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFERENCES AND THE USUAL. AND I THINK WE ALL KNOW MOMENT AND I DO NOT OWN X-MEN OR ANYTHING Y'ALL MIGHT RECOGNIZE THOUGH WE WISH WE DID. HA HA WE HAVE BOTH SAID WE SHOULD WORK FOR MARVEL COMICS. IT'D BE BAD ASS. **

When Rogue directed him towards the window, the mutant had growled under his breath, moving towards the location she had commanded of him, Remy kept to himself never once meeting the eyes of the other dealers. Did he feel intimidated? Not in the least bit. However if anything happened he didn't want these dealers to know what he was capable of and he knew the color in his eyes would give him away at a moments notice. Controlling his breathing to keep himself calm, Remy watched as she downed the concoction with distaste.

As the scene unfolded before him the look on the Cajun's face was somber and calm. Remy wasn't going to allow his emotions to overcome him, that was when mistakes happened and in this situation, mistakes were were the difference between leaving in a car or leaving in a wooden box. Even the Cajun wasn't a match for a bullet if it just so happened to catch up to him. Moving forward in Rogue's direction slowly, cold steel pressed firmly against the back of his head. "Move 'boyfriend' and you leave in a body bag." Gambit's eyes moved to meet Rogue, this situation was getting somewhat dire but it wasn't all lost. Maybe Rogue would learn her lesson, that was the only thing keeping him from charging the entire building and killing ever single person in the building. With his demon like eyes locked on Rogue's, Remy scowled.

Rogue's drowsy eyes met Gambit's and anger flooded through her. No one aimed a gun at her Swamp rat. She pushed herself up and locked her cold emerald eyes with the guy holding the gun to her head. Using every ounce of strength she possessed she appeared to be normal.  
"Let him go or Ah'll kill you" she seethed her body trembling with a mixture of anger and drugs.  
"That's enough." The dealer said coldly. Her captor grinned and ran a finger along her chin.  
"I'm the one with the gun doll face." A low snarl escaped her lips as she thrust her arm up and to the side knocking his hand away from her face. She twirled and quickly grabbed hold of the gun from the startled inexperienced man. She aimed it at his head and growled. Training in the danger room had been good for something at least.  
"Wrong again ya fool. And don't call me doll face." She swayed slightly and backed towards Remy where she aimed the gun at his captor.  
"Drop it." She said weakly. She was getting too drowsy. Her eyes half drooped as she swallowed hard to keep focus.  
"I said enough! All of you drop your fucking guns!" The dealer shouted as he rose quickly to his feet. The man holding the gun to Remy's head put his gun in the air and backed away reluctantly.  
"You've gotten your product now get out. Don't come back here with that man again." He shouted. Rogue swallowed hard, anger filling her to the core. Would he allow her to get the cure again after this? Rogue shook her head and walked out. She leaned heavily against the wall as she descended the stairs. Her eyes wouldn't focus as she reached the main hallway she nearly toppled over. She could tell her powers were gone. She removed her gloves and smiled. She looked back at Remy and even though she felt messed up still she felt at peace. She smiled softly at him. Knowing full well she would get an earful later. Right now it hadn't mattered one bit. She pushed off the wall and quickly walked over to him. As he reached the last stair to the outside alley she leapt up and threw herself into his arms pushing her lips passionately against his. She needed to feel him. She could feel her body molding to fit his perfectly.  
"You're the best drug there is sugah." She breathed against his lips. She kept her face mere centimeters from his. Her body was tingling. Rogue was a little out of it yes, but the need for Remy was always there. The desire to have him touch her was almost unbearable.  
"Remy..Ah need ya." She panted. She was fighting the drowsy effects of the drug. It was after all slowly beginning to wear off. They stood in the dark beaten down alley of the drug house as she waited eagerly for him to respond to her. She kissed him once more and frowned when he didn't return her affection.

The moment she pulled away from the kiss that she had given him, Remy pressed his fingers onto her shoulders and pushed her backwards. It wasn't hard or meant to hurt her, it was a simply to show that he didn't want to hold her in that moment. The look in his deep eyes was filled with anger. "Damn i' cher'. 'ow can ya' be 'appy after somethin' like tha'." Moving away from her he took a few steps and placed his palms against the brick wall and his forehead rested against the cool wall. " 'ow can ya' be okay af'er wha' jus' happened Rogue?" Hie tone was gruff and it was apparent that he wasn't in the mood for anything.

Rogue took a few step back, hurt flickering in her eyes as she stared at his back.  
"How can Ah not? Remy Lebeau y' can sit there and talk ta me all ya like about ya being with me no matter what..." She started firmly. "But ya cannot even phantom what it's like ta not be able ta touch." She said venomously through clenched jaws. "Ta have people call ya 'poison touch' ta have them mock ya ta ya face, to back against the wall when ya walk by, whispering how ya might kill them. They sometimes talk about me like Ah choose to be this way. Ah didn't choose this. Ah didn't." Her voice softened began to quiver as tears built in her emerald eyes. Her hands closed tightly into fists at her side as she began to shake. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. Rogue couldn't even put it into words correctly.

"To not be able to get close to anyone in fear of killing them. The one's in my head fight constantly. Some of them hate me, some fight the voices that say bad things about me. A constant fight in mah, and Ah'm tired Remy." Her breathing hitched as she fought back the sob threatening to strangle her. She was tired of being so weak, but as of late it felt like everything in the world was pressing down on her, threatening to crush her to death."So tired." She whispered. She felt like a broken record, but damn it she just couldn't make him see. He just wouldn't, no couldn't get it unless he had her powers. The curse fate had so coldly bestowed on her. She took a few more steps back clenching her jaw tightly. "This cure, no matter how bad it hurts wearin' off, no matter what the risk, well Remy beside y' it's the only thing that makes me want ta keep going. Ta watch everyone find someone ta be with, someone who can hold them after a bad dream, ta kiss, ta marry or ta start a family with..." Her breathing hitched as she spoke. "It's killin me Remy. Ta know Ah won't ever have that. No matter how much ya might want to give it ta me Remy, without this cure Ah can't have that." She stepped into the alley entrance ignoring people passing her by.

'Ah might as well have died the day that my wretched powers activated. The day Ah met ya Remy was both the best and worst day of mah life." She said firmly. Shaking her head left to right violently eyes shut tight trying to hold in the tears she couldn't help but fall. "Ah met the perfect man. Someone not afraid of me, Someone who has a good heart, even if he is rough around the edges and less than a saint. Someone who showed me how good it can feel to have someone ta care about me the way only y' can." She let out a choked sob. "And at the same time Remy Ah'm scared out of mah mind. Ah don't know what Ah'd do if Ah lost you. Ah'm afraid y' will resent me. Find some pretty girl and run off, or worse feel..obligated ta stay with me when ya find someone else. Ah don't want ya to ever feel that Remy. Please don't ever hate me. If ya can't do this, if ya ever want to leave please just leave. Just don't ever hate me. Ah don't think Ah can handle bein' a regret." She cried as she held herself a few feet away from him. A loud clap of thunder overhead made her jump slightly. She watched his back as he faced the wall, not saying a word through her rant.  
"Please say something..." She sniffled. As if the sky opened up cold rain began to pour down on them. Her exposed flesh being assaulted by the cold water pouring down. She sat unmoving, shivering. Her heart sank into her stomach as he remained silent for a moment. She turned her back to the alley, unable to face what she was sure was going to be his rejection. She had pushed him away she could feel it.  
Remy had heard her words as clear as day, but he dare not speak as she spoke. Through out her entire speech the anger inside of him began to rise. How could she say something like that, that he would or even could resent her, that he didn't understand? Slamming his fist harshly against the wall, an echo pounding off the brick walls and bouncing through out the alley. She turned around to look at him. Once she was finished speaking, Remy turned to look her directly into the eyes, his own filled with anger and hurt. She saw hurt flicker through his eyes and instantly wished she hadn't been the cause of it. She wanted to kiss him silly. "Stop it Rogue! Jus' stop it now." Through his anger his accent was minimal and almost unnoticeable. She flinched ever so slightly as his fists came upon the wall. " 'ow could you even say that to meh chere?" As the rain began to soak his clothes and body, a pink aura began to glow around his entire person. The glow faint and almost invisible to the naked eye at first. "Ya' honestly t'ink I don' understan' Rouge! I may be able to touch people, bu' I know wha' it's like ta be treated like a freak chere!" His eyes fell upon her's but slowly drifted to her feet. Gambit was hurt, she had dealt a blow to his heart that hurt more than he could have imagined. "I remember 'ow my eyes used ta scare people...'ow they called me 'La Diable Blanc'....the white devil." Her eyes grew cold at the mention of his pain and alienation. She wished she could take his pain into her body and keep him from it

The pink glow around his body began to intensify as Remy approached her, the droplets falling around his body vaporizing due to the kinetic energy. "I unda'stand, but I won' allow ya ta keep hurting ya'self chere." His hands were gripping her shoulders now and he was looking into her eyes, the kinetic energy flowing through his body rubbing off onto her like a small electric sensation. She shivered involuntarily as he walked to her. His large hands were warm on her person as the cold rain beat down on them. Her skin tingled with his presence, a feeling to which she relished. "I won' allow ya to hur' ya'self anymore, not while ya with me...." Gambit's voice began to break as he spoke fighting back tears. "If you wan' ta keep takin' it t'en ya can forget about meh." Dropping his head and turning away from her, the glow emitting from his body clear as day and pulsing with intensity. "I unda'stand as clear as day chere...otha'wise I wouldn' love ya...." It was the first time he had said it and he said it so low that it was almost impossible to catch over the rain, but Remy was sure she had heard it. As soon as the words exited his lips, he began walking to the exit of the alleyway. Not being able to hold his emotions anymore tears began to streak his cheeks mixing with the rain falling from above. The glow beginning to die down until it was completely gone.  
Watching him walk away from her a panic struck deep into her chest. The cure or Remy. The ultimatum was disheartening for her. Touch or Remy. Both things she wanted with her whole heart. As the word she had been fighting against in her head to describe how she felt about him tumbled from his lips her heart clenched.

She never thought she would hear those sweet words come from his mouth. Though when she heard them she knew he was telling the truth. She ran to close the distance. She grabbed his arm swinging him around. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and assaulted his face with kisses, her hands holding his handsome face tightly between her bare palms. She kissed his jaw, nose, eyebrows and cheeks before finally pushing her lips firmly to his. "It's you Remy. Ah want ya, Ah couldn't forget about ya if Ah wanted. If ya are makin me choose then Ah choose ya. Maybe Hank can get some of the cure out of mah blood if we hurry and maybe Hank will be able to create a safe version of it. Until then Remy Ah won't take anymore. Because...Oh because Ah love ya Swamp rat!" She whispered before pressing her lips firmly to his once more. She pulled back her body shaking from the cold but that didn't matter. Her hair clung to her face as she looked at him blinking a few times to rid her eyes of the rain. "Ya may be the devil Remy, but ya my devil, and Ah wouldn't have ya any other way." She said as she traced his jawline with her hands, her legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. "Ah love ya so much Remy Lebeau." She whispered her lips close to his ear. Her teeth began to chatter softly.  
"Let's get ta Hank see if he can't pull the cure from my body and fix it so it ain't dangerous. Ah'm not gonna give up the search for the cure Remy, but for ya, Ah'll wait for a safe version. If anyone can find it it'd be Beast."  
Remy was hesitant when she wrapped her arms around him. It would be a lie if he said that he didn't enjoy touching her, it was intoxicating, however no matter how much he or she enjoyed it, Remy wouldn't allow it if it caused her to put herself in harms way, let alone letting her go through the side effects that she was going through. Remy and Logan may have had their differences, many differences. They did happen to have one thing in common though and that was that they both cared about Rogue's safety, even if Logan had a strange way of showing it sometimes. Remy couldn't say anything about that though because he didn't exactly always make it very presentable either.

When Rogue kissed him, Remy recoiled slightly not returning it but allowing her to kiss him. It was apparent that Gambit was still quite annoyed and upset with everything that had happened. Rogue untangled herself from him, standing before him once again. Rogue's face fell slightly when he had recoiled from her touch. She bit down her hurt and settled on the fact that he was still upset. She couldn't' make him less angry, though that would not stop her from tryin. Even though he was upset, he wasn't going to be a dick to her, so the one thing that he did do is once she broke away from him and finished talking, the red eyed mutant placed the back of his hand softly on her cheek and brushed the hair from her face behind her ear. "Perhaps chere, bu' if 'e can't t'is will not 'appen again, is t'at unda'stood?" After he was finished he turned to around and waved his hand which was lingering at his side. When he mentioned it never happening again if she couldn't find a safe version her face fell, though she quickly recovered. She nodded grimly. She loved the man in front of her, and if this cure didn't work..then maybe...just maybe she could find other ways around the powers she was damned with.  
"Sure Remy, If beast can't find a safe way, then you and Ah will just have to find another way around it. Ah don't want to lose ya." She said honestly. Her green eyes looked pointedly into the red and black ones she loved so much, hoping he would see the honesty of what she said. She meant every word."We goin' back ta de mansion now, ge' in de car. I'm drivin'." Gambit wasn't about to let her drive while the injection was still as fresh as it was. He had seen the side effects before and he wasn't going to put them in anymore harmful situations today. While they made their way to the car, Gambit slipped behind her and slipped his hand into her pocket removing the keys.

She slipped into the passengers seat slightly down at the cold manor Remy had treated her with when she told him she chose him over the cure and that she loved him, but she couldn't blame him. He cared about her and she put him through hell with this cure. She was determined to make it up to him. She would show him she loved him by honoring his wishes and doing anything she could to prove to him she could be everything he wanted. Well almost everything. Once her powers came back she would only try harder to keep his interest.

Once back at the mansion Rogue walked briskly to the med lab and smiled at Beast who grinned at her as she walked in.  
"Why hello Rogue. How are you child?" He asked pleasantly.  
"Ah'm doing great!" She beamed at him.  
"Can Ah ask ya a favor Beast?" She said quickly. Time was of the essence.  
"Sure thing Rogue what would this favor be?" He smiled at her seemingly excited nature. Curious as to what was causing her to grin so happily. She had been quite down for a while until the Cajun had appeared. He managed to quell some of the loneliness he had sensed in the normally strong woman he had come to know over the years. Even when she was smiling and laughing Beast had always been able to see the loneliness and detachment she had hidden so well from most of the others. He was glad when Remy had come along and taken some of that heavy burden off her shoulders. Now the woman in front of him was simply beaming. The loneliness had seemed to disappear to his happiness.  
"Ah got the cure again." She started slowly. Beast's eyes grew worried, he full well intended to give her a stern talking to involving the dangers of what she was doing, she however stopped him.  
"Ah'm not taking it again, it was stronger this time and it's fresh in my system. We don't have much time, can ya take a blood sample or somethin' and try ta create a safe version of it? With out the danger of where Ah get it, and what ever else they might mix it with, if ya can create a safe version, Ah can take that. Until then Ah promised Remy Ah wouldn't go and get more, seeing as it is unsafe and all." She said in one quick breath. Beast stood dumbfounded. The cajun had convinced her not to take something that would rid her of the powers that rendered her unable to touch, the ones she ignored the risk and painful side effects that were harming her to achieve what she wanted? He was pleasantly surprised. Remy had her best interest at heart and had been able to stop her from making dangerous life threatening decisions. He smiled and looked at her.  
"As you wish Rogue. I'm very glad to hear you'll not be taking this cure again until a safe, side effect free version is found. I'll work on it night and day, as it would be a giant leap in medical and scientific studies. Very helpful with people who have a problem managing their powers." He walked over to her a large smile on his face.  
"This won't hurt." He said as he pulled out a package removing a sterile needle. He drew the blood quickly, filling a few vials full, in case he needed more to work with.  
"There that should be enough. Rogue get some juice and sugar into your system. Take it easy, you might be light headed for a while." He explained as he carried the vials of her cure tainted blood as if they were most precious indeed into the back office to begin testing. He was quite curious as to the way things would turn out.

Once they had entered the mansion, Remy watched as Rogue ran off to what he assumed was the lab to see Hank. Instead of directly following her, Remy made his way into one of the guest rooms he was keeping his clothes in for the nights he did end up staying at the mansion. Still there were nights he went to see the thief's council. Even though he wasn't as widely accepted there since the incident with Julien Boudreaux, Bella Donna's brother. Gambit was in no way a murderer, when challenged by Julien to a duel though, the mutant had no choice. It was either his life or the life of his brothers and that wasn't a sacrifice that Remy was willing to make. That incident alone destroyed any chance of the Thief's Guild and the Assassin's Guild reconciling. Gambit was the last chance the Thief's had and Bella Donna was the Assassin's and when Gambit killed Julien that all came to end. Still to this day the thief's guild, no matter where he was still held that against him. He was tolerated though only for one reason and that was because in the end he was still Jean-Luc Lebeau's adopted son and in respect for Jean-Luc's after his death, they still tolerated Remy. One of if not the greatest thief's to ever walk through the council's doors and they couldn't look at him with anything other than disappointment.

Peeling his dirtied shirt off his body and throwing it on the bed, he removed a clean white t-shirt from the closet and pulled it over his head. Turning to walk out, Remy's eyes met Kurt's. "Nigh'crawla..." Gambit spoke, his Cajun accent cutting the air in somewhat surprise. "Sorry v'ere Gambit, I did not mean to surprise v'ou." Kurt's tone was quiet and unsure. "Logan told me vhere you v'ere going. How did it go?" Remy sighed and tilted his head back, and answered. "Trut'fully I'm not sure, Kurt. I 'ave to go, I'll come talk ta ya' lata tonight." With that Gambit walked past him and down to the lab.  
"Remy, come here Sugah." She asked softly from the medical table. She held her arms out and cast a loving look to him.

Rogue took his large calloused hands in her own and smiled softly at him.  
"Ah just wanted to apologize again Remy. Ah've been stupid and a royal pain in the ass and it's not fair to ya." She looked into his eyes, her heart fluttering as she did.  
"Ah love ya Remy." She said softly, her tiny hands giving his a light squeeze. Remy stared down at her, his eyes wandering over the face he had memorized so well. His heart fluttered every time the "L" word tumbled from her perfectly plump lips. "Y' know I can't stay mad at y' for long Chere." He sighed, a faint smile gracing his lips. She made it damn hard to stay mad at especially when she was telling him his feelings were being reciprocated.  
"Say Sugah what do you say we go have us some dinner and then ya can pic someplace or somethin ta do and we can do it, my treat." She grinned. She stood up feeling slightly dizzy and swayed, nearly stumbling back. She removed on of her hands from his and placed it to her forehead feeling cold all of the sudden.  
"Ah just got the chills." She muttered. Remy pulled her into him, his stron arms wrapping around her, warming her body with his own. She smiled up at him.  
"Maybe gettin food is a great idea, if ya don't mind swamp rat." She teased him playfully.  
"We could go grab some Cajun food..." She baited him with a sly grin. "Chere, y' really know 'ow ta win a man over f'sure." He flashed her his infamous grin and brushed some of her hair from her face gently. She smiled up at him lovingly and closed her eyes against his touch, relishing it while she could. This cure could take a while. "Ah love y' swamp rat." She breathed. "And I love y' river rat." He breathed against her lips causing her to shiver. He pressed his lips to hers softly at first then possessively. He had come close to losing her again and now that his anger was slowly beginning to subside worry began to grip him a bit late. He held her closely as he kissed her urgently. Hank walked in And stood frozen for a moment. "Sorry! Oh I shall come back later." He said as he hurried out of the room slightly embarrassed for walking in on them. Both of them broke into laughter Rogue burying her face in Remy's shoulder.


End file.
